Miraculous Ladybug: Not As Expected
by Ladrien 14
Summary: In an unexpected twist, Adrien finds out who Ladybug really is, and revealed himself to her, but got an unexpected reaction. Things have changed between Gabriel and his son, Marinette and Adrien, Ladybug and Chat Noir. But what happens when you mix in a superfan that is obsessed with finding out their identities?
1. An Accident

Miraculous Story: Not as Expected

After spending practically the entire night fighting an akuma, Ladybug landed in her attic bedroom and after de-transforming, she threw herself onto her bed, and shut her eyes. Five minutes later, her six-thirty alarm rang through her ears. She hit the snooze button, and once more, closed her eyes.

"Time for my morning cleanup, first in Marinette's bedroom, all that stray fabric and thread…" came a voice from just below the trap door. "My word, Marinette! You were supposed to leave almost an hour ago!"

"What?! Why didn't you do something?" Marinette asked, suddenly alert when she saw that it was quarter to nine. She quickly dressed, and ran down the stairs. Grabbing up a croissant, and stuffing it in her mouth, she practically flew across the street to her high school, when she smacked into someone, both knocking to the hard concrete ground below.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I…" she paused after she moved her hair across from her eyes, and saw that it was her lifetime crush, Adrien Agreste. "Oh, I am really sorry Adrien, I didn't see you."

"It's okay, we're both late anyway," he said, helping her off the ground, and looked at her in a way that made her blush. "You look even more beautiful when your hair is down."

She colored like a ripe tomato. "Thank you, I didn't get time to comb it this morning, so I just left it how it was," she said.

"I was busy last night," they both said at the same time.

"You know what? We will be even later for class if we continue like this," he said and held her hand. "Let's be late together, maybe she might spare us."

Marinette didn't know if there was any other shade of red to turn. She woke up late, fell over Adrien, he told her that she looked beautiful, and he was holding her hand.

Luckily, Ms. Bustier was in a great mood, and just let the pair off with a warning.

"Girl, what is up with you today? You woke up late again, didn't you," Alya whispered into her ear.

"Yes, but if I didn't, I wouldn't have bumped into Adrien, he wouldn't have told me that I look even more beautiful with my hair down, and he wouldn't have held my hand!" she whispered in return, excitedly.

"Tell me about it after class," Alya said when she noticed the teacher looking her dead in the eyes.

 **Marinette's P.O.V.**

This so far the bestest day of my entire life! What if Adrien likes me? We can get married, and have children, and live happily ever after! Aww snap, I forgot my homework on my desk!

"Excuse me Ms. Bustier, but I forgot my homework in my locker, may I go and get it?" I asked.

"Me too, miss, I'm very sorry, I'll be back," Adrien said and walked out the door.

Why would someone like Adrien forget his books, he's perfect.

 **Normal P.O.V**

Marinette ran straight past Adrien and down to the lockers.

"Okay, I won't be able to leave the school now, so you know what that means Tikki; Spots on!" she transformed to her alter ego, and swinging her yo-yo until it wrapped around something firm and sturdy, she pulled herself up, and was off the compound.

Although, unknown to her, someone saw her, and was very happy with what he saw. Taking the books out of his locker, he waited for about a minute, and Marinette returned hugging her books to her chest, and looking out of breath.

"Adrien, how long have you been there?" she asked nervously, and he went up to her ear.

"I know your secret," he whispered with a smile.

"What secret? I don't have any secret," Marinette said, eyes wide.

"You're Ladybug, and I have something to tell you, it's only fair that you know this, but I'm Chat Noir," he said, turning red.

"No way, you can't be!" she dropped her books.

"Look," he opened the side of his jacket, and allowed Plagg to fly out.

"Adrien, no, this isn't true!" she said.

"Honest, My Lady," Adrien winked.

"No, no, no, no, no! It's just all wrong! I mean I like Chat Noir and all, but Adrien, I mean you, are the one I love, I don't know what to do!" Marinette said with her voice shaking, and then ran back up the stairs. She put her head down on the desk, and started to cry.

"Psst, what's up with you? Didn't you do the homework?" Alya asked her friend. She nodded. A few moments after, Adrien walked into the classroom, looking heartbroken. Neither of them was able to focus, and neither spoke to one another that afternoon. Alya followed Marinette all the way up to her bedroom, but her friend ignored her altogether.

"Girl, what's up with you? For the entire day, you refuse to talk to anyone; you didn't even ramble about Adrien!" Alya said, and at the mention of his name, Marinette's lips began to quiver.

"Don't talk about him please, can you help me take these down?" she asked, tearing the dozens of photos of Adrien off of her wall, and pulling down the daily schedule she had made to keep track of where he would be and at what times.

"Marinette, cool down, what's the matter?!" Alya asked while following Marinette up to the balcony where she threw down the shreds of paper.

 **Adrien's P.O.V.**

I can't believe she reacted like that! I thought that she would like me more because I'm Adrien, but now she hates me. Maybe I should go and apologize.

As I was approaching her parent's bakery, I noticed bits and pieces of colored papers flying around. I picked one up, and it had my face on it! That's not good. I opened the door, and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng was setting out some cakes for display.

"Excuse me, may I see Marinette please?" I asked politely.

"I'm sorry, but she doesn't want to see anyone right now. Can I take the message?" she asked kindly.

"I'm sorry, but you can't. Just tell her that it's Adrien."

"Oh, Adrien Agreste; Marinette constantly tells us about you! Go on up, she might be happy to know that her crush wants to comfort her," Sabine said with a sudden glow on her face. She reminded me of her daughter with that smile…


	2. A Star

Chapter 2

What Adrien saw in that room, was not at all what he was expecting. Marinette had just finished destroying all things related to him, and hid away the few Chat Noir themed items she owned.

"Alya, can I speak to Marinette please?" Adrien asked quietly.

"Yeah, you go on right ahead, I'm supposed to be babysitting my siblings anyway," Alya said, and giving her bestie a hug, she left. Adrien sat next to the moody girl, and touched her hand.

"Marinette, I'm sorry that it's not what you expected, but it's me," he said.

"I just can't grasp it Adrien. I don't know why I reacted like that. It's just that I only liked Chat Noir as a good friend, and he's nothing like you. He's flirty, annoying, not good with jokes, and just ridiculous, but you are quiet, and adorable," Marinette explained, calming down a little.

"It's okay, I think I understand. I had always loved Ladybug, so much you can't imagine, and I've been dying to find out who she really was. I wasn't expecting clumsy, shy and cheerful Marinette to be the confident and almost fearless Ladybug. You like me, I like Ladybug, we both like each other, so maybe something new can come from all of this," Adrien said with a sparkle in his green eyes.

"No thank you. I know that it has always been a dream of mine to be with you, but first I need to get used to the fact that you are Chat Noir, and we'll work from there. I'm so sorry that I wasted all of those cute pictures of you, I just did those things out of my anger, and now that I feel a little better now, but…"

"Don't worry, I have tons at home, I can bring a few autographed ones for you, and you can autograph a few for me," Adrien said.

"Okay, but please, ease it up on the puns, they're annoying," she groaned.

"No purr-oblem My Lady," he blushed. "I have to go now, I have Chinese lessons."

"Cool, well, I'll see you tonight on patrol," Marinette said as she was leading him to the trap door.

"Oh, and by the way Marinette, I'm glad that I found my true love after so long; my little princess," he said, and planted a kiss on her forhead. The pair walked downstairs, Marinette looking much better than before, and Adrien looked content.

"Wô ái nǐ Adrien," she whispered. _(I love you)_

"Same to you," he said, and his car drove off.

She looked at the car until it was no longer in sight. Already tired from her no sleep the previous night, Marinette was exhausted beyond words, especially after all of that crying. "Good night mom, I'm going to get some rest, see you tomorrow."

Soon, the black haired girl was showered and was lying in her bed with her kwami floating over her face.

"Boy wasn't this the craziest day ever!" she sighed.

"You don't say. Come on now, you have to get rest, we both need energy for tonight," Marinette said, with her eyes already closed. At around seven thirty, she was up and running again.

Fully energized, she put her hair into pigtails, and was soon jumping across buildings. The Paris night air was cool, it was a starry night, and the Eiffel Tower was looking beautiful against the sky. She met Chat Noir standing on an apartment, and propping himself up on his baton, staring out at the view. She snuck up on him, and tapped his shoulder lightly, almost making him jump out of his skin. He looked happy to see her, but something was clearly on his mind, and she could tell.

"What's up kitty?" she asked with a smile.

"Nothing much. Isn't this the best view ever? It reminds me of something," he answered.

"And what would that be?" Ladybug wanted to know.

"It's not important. Come on, there could be an akuma hiding anywhere right now," he said, and for once he actually wore a straight face. They both jumped down when they noticed an old lady acting strangely.

"She must be adored. She must be admired. No one must get in her way or take her place, the consequences would be dire. Do as she says, or feel her wrath. The Star, will always be looking at you," she chanted. Ladybug couldn't help but notice that the group of people following her, and the lady herself, all wore star shaped necklaces.

"But which one is the akumatized person?" Ladybug asked.

"I'm guessing the one up there, with blonde hair, a gold suit and silver skirt. She looks like The Star," Chat said, pointing to a young woman standing up where they once were.

"Hey! You two down there, adore me right now!" she demanded to the pair looking up at her.

"I don't think so twinkle star," Chat teased.

"I won't be falling for your shenanigans either," Ladybug said, and using her yo-yo, tried to bind The Star.

"Admire me!" she shouted.

"No thank you, I prefer to admire someone else," Chat Noir said, then turned to Ladybug and winked.

"How rude! Don't you worry, I will get you both!" The Star aimed at them both, and they started to run. "My followers, do as I say and bring them to me, and try to get their miraculouses, my master needs them."

"I don't think so," Chat said, and started to twirl his baton between his fingers.

"Think again!" she said to herself and shot a ray of bright light out of her finger. She missed, but the damage it did was amazing. Keeping in mind the possible things that could happen to them if that ray hit them, they continued running, and at the same time was plotting out a plan. As usual, Chat was the decoy, but he didn't mind at all, after all, he was always distracting Ladybug with his stale puns and flirtatious comments. After Ladybug called the signal, they separated, him taking the left, and her taking the right. None of the followers noticed Chat Noir sneak into an alley, mainly because of his stealth, and the plain fact that it was dark, and his suit was pitch black.

"Hey, I'm great at drawing attention; can your stars spell that out? Because I'll bet that a smart person like you might not want a group of followers that can't spell," he said as he stood alongside The Star.

"Everyone, listen! I want to prove to this idiot that stars can spell out the word attention!" she screamed at them.

"A-t-t-e-n-t-i-o-n," they all said, but if your ears were sharp enough, then you might have heard that a few people, about five out of seventy, at the end, instead of saying 'n' said 'm', and The Star heard them.

"Looks like you've got yourself a group of idiots here," Chat chuckled. "So, now that you know that I'm smart, tell me something about you, why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Because no one has ever paid attention to me. Everyone had something to admire about each other, but I'm just plain. All I want is attention, admiration, and adoration," she said, looking sour, and a purplish outline appeared on her face.

"Stop sharing your ridiculous life story! For goodness sake, take his miraculous, it's right there!" a voice yelled from inside her head.

"Oh no; Ladybug, now!" Chat shouted, and in a flash, Ladybug's yo-yo wrapped around the girl's upper arms, but she forgot one thing. Star started to shoot her rays in all directions while attempting to wriggle out of the spotted tool. All of a sudden, Ladybug heard a cry of pain, and saw Chat gripping his right arm tightly.

"Chat Noir, are you okay?" she asked, tightening her grip on The Star.

"Yeah, I'm feline fine, I don't need the purramedics," he answered, then bit his bottom lip. The pain was searing, and wearing that tight suit did not exactly help matters.

"Lucky Charm!" she shouted, and a framed picture of a beautiful brunette young lady appeared in her hands. "What on earth am I supposed to do with this?" Ladybug asked herself. She looked around to see what things would be highlighted to assist her, but the only thing that was, was the akumatized person.

"Seems like you're admiring me, little bug," The Star said when she realized that Ladybug was staring at her with a confused expression.

"No, it's just that-; wait a minute, Star, do you know this person?" she asked, holding the picture close to her face.

"Move that thing away from me!" she shouted, but there was different tone in her voice that did not quite sound like anger.

"No, I will not. Do you know this person?" Ladybug asked again, in her Marinette voice that made Chat smile.

"In fact, I do. That's my older sister, Marie. She was the best; she always had my back, and always paid attention to me, we admired everything about each other. No one had ever liked any of us, but we had each other, and that was all we needed," Star said.

"Then what happened?" Chat Noir asked, interested by the bond of the girl and her sister.

"One day she fell ill, and never recovered; and pretty soon, she passed away," Star said, her anger quickly melting away in bitter tears. Ladybug hugged her, and while doing so, found that the akuma was in a star shaped hairpin in her hair.

"Star, do you mind removing your hairpin for me to look at?" she asked.

"Sure."

Ladybug held the pin in her hands. It was actually a very good looking pin, with the silver outlining, and in the center were tiny words; 'You can do it Christie, make a place for yourself in this world.' She smiled, and broke it in half.

"Gotcha! Bye bye little butterfly!" she said. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Pink light lit up the sky, and sent the influenced people back to where they came from, fixed Chat Noir's arm, and Christie's bracelet. Ladybug returned it to her, and gave her a warm hug.

"Just be yourself, you can do it. There is always someone out there in the world just like you, and someone else willing to do the same as your sister did," she said. Christie only looked at her and smiled in a way that clearly said thank you.

"Wasn't she an emotional one?" Chat said when she was gone.

"She was, but I feel sorry for her. I've got to go, my miraculous is beeping," she answered.

"Please My Lady, I've always wanted to see you de-transform," he begged. She agreed, also wanting to know what he would look like. After a count down from three, they reverted back to their normal selves.

"Now I feel strange being in front of you. I still can't get used to you as Adrien even though I am normal with Chat," Marinette said.

"Don't worry, you'll get accustomed. I know you will," Adrien said, and kissed her cheek, causing her to blush.

"Come on Adrien, let's get rest, don't want to be late for school again tomorrow," she said with a yawn. As they were not far from her house, Adrien, being the gentleman, offered to walk her home, and she accepted. After bidding her good night, he continued his way home, wondering about the possibilities if him and Marinette ever got together.


	3. Time together

Chapter 3

The next day, Adrien was up earlier than usual, and found that his father was actually at home, which was good because it was his birthday. He walked into his father's bedroom, and was about to greet him with a hug.

"Don't you know anything about knocking Adrien? I thought I trained you better than that! Now get out and knock!" he said sternly. Adrien obediently walked outside, closed the door, and knocked again. After hearing 'come in' he entered, his face bubbling over in excitement.

"Happy birthday, dad; I love you," he said, about to give a hug, but only received a cold "Don't touch or come near me," and just the utterance of those words tore his heart apart.

"I don't care about birthdays anymore, they're just normal days," Gabriel said, turning away from his only son.

"You know what dad? I have something to do, and in addition I have to get ready for school. All I wanted to say was happy birthday," Adrien said, his face already forming a sorry frown. He walked back to his room, and sat down next to a picture he had of his mother at his bedside. "Why did you have to leave me?"

"Bye mom, bye dad," Marinette said while wrapped in a tight parental embrace.

"Goodbye sweetie, have a great day at school! We won't be at home this afternoon, so I'll just leave a few snacks for you and Alya; just in case she passes," her mother said as her daughter was walking away. So far, her day was going perfectly, and she was completely positive towards anyone that had crossed paths with her.

"Hello Adrien!" she said with a bright smile.

"Hey," he said. Alya looked at her shocked. Just the day before, her friend was furious with that boy, and just couldn't bear the sound of his name without changing her mood entirely; in addition, before, she couldn't even speak to him without stuttering.

Marinette looked at her crush, confused. His hair looked like he had just passed a few brushes through it, and the look on his face and in his eyes said something. She pulled him aside, knowing that they had almost a half of an hour before school would start.

"Adrien, what's wrong?" she asked him, looking concerned.

"Today is my father's birthday, and he's actually at home. I decided that I would give him a hug and wish him happy birthday, but he refuses to accept. I just wanted to show my appreciation to him as a father, but sometimes I wonder if I'm even related to him," he said all in one breath, then let out a dejected sigh.

"Wow, Adrien, I don't know what to say to that. What if you buy him something?" she suggested.

"We don't talk, so we don't know each other's likes and dislikes," he said. Marinette looked at him, shocked. Maybe he was right, he has a terrible father, but what could she do about that? She bit her lip, and came up with another idea.

"You said that he's home, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What if you have a father son afternoon where you both bond and learn about on another?"

"It sounds good, but-"

"Well, we can organize something simple, and my parents and I can work together to fix a nice dinner," Marinette said, excited to even imagine the possibilities.

Ms. Bustier walked into class, with a thick stack of papers in her hands and a wide grin on her face.

"Guess what students; we're getting a pop quiz today!" she said, already passing out the papers. Alya was shocked when she heard both Adrien and Marinette sigh at the same time. So far for the day, Marinette had not told her anything about what had happened the previous night between them, and she was dying to find out, because to her, it seems that they did not study which they usually did. She made up her mind that as soon as school was over, she would talk to her friend.

"Alya Césaire! You only got up to number ten, there are thirty more to do and forty-five more minutes, so take your head out of the clouds right now!" Ms. Bustier said, making Alya blush in embarrassment when she noticed that the entire class was staring right at her. She sank down into her seat, and continued writing her quiz. The test was easy, because she actually studied, but Marinette looked like she was pulling answers off the top of her head and putting them together with the bits and pieces of information she already knew.

School was soon let out, and Alya decided that she would not talk to her friend, but rather follow her as she was walking off with Adrien. They pointed to the Eiffel Tower, and started talking, but what they were saying were unclear her. They ran to Marinette's home, where they picked up some boxes, and it looked like it was filled with different food items. Alya was especially confused when she saw that when they got to their 300 meter destination, and there was already a table set up for two, and a picture in the middle. The pair whispered to one another for a few seconds, and Marinette ran off. Of course Alya couldn't follow Marinette, or Adrien, so she decided to stay hidden and wait.

"Good afternoon," Marinette said politely to Natalie when she opened the door.

"Good afternoon young lady, why did you ask to see me?" asked Mr. Agreste who was standing at the door.

"Well sir, it's your son Adrien, I don't know what's wrong with him, so I figured that since you're his father, you might know," she said, completely reciting what she had just said.

"Okay, then Natalie can see about it, take her to him," he said blandly.

"No sir, he wants you, he needs you, and so could you just do him this one favor?" she begged, making sure to put emphasis on 'need'.

"Fine then, I'll come. Where is he?" he asked, but his voice didn't even show signs of concernment. Marinette pointed to the tower, glad that Gabriel had agreed, and then she called Adrien.

"Adrien, hold on, he's coming, just make sure that everything is ok and stay strong, okay?" she said, hiding the excitement in her face. It was only after he heard those words he got worried that something serious may be going on.

Alya was practically sleeping on herself, when Marinette walked so close to her, that she almost screamed, but she remembered that she was there to spy. What interested her was when she spotted none other than Gabriel Agreste. As she looked on, she realized that Adrien was not in sight; where did he go?

"Young lady, where is my son?!" he asked with a surprisingly worried look on his face.

"I- uh, um, I don't know, let me call him," she said, because even she didn't know where he was. He picked up after a few rings, but did not tell her what he was doing, only said that he was on his way. "He's coming."

They waited a few more minutes, which gave Alya some time to close her eyes for a while; and he arrived with his hands in his pockets and a smile which Marinette found adorable. She excused herself, and started to walk backwards, trying to view the father and son bonding. Suddenly, she tripped over a rock sticking out of the ground, and fell over, landing on something soft and warm.

"Alya?"

"Huh? What happened?" she asked, looking dazed.

"I fell on top of you, what are you doing sleeping underneath a bush at this hour of the night? Alya, don't tell me, you're homeless?!" she joked, trying to get her friend to snap out of her sleepiness.

"I was- wait, I'm not homeless!" she whisper yelled.

'Well then, what are you doing here?" Marinette asked, slightly annoyed, but at the same time amused.

"Well, since I'm your best friend, I thought that you would be upfront with me about what is going on between you and Adrien. Why are you hiding that information from me? What happened that night I left you two alone?" Alya asked, sounding hurt.

"I can't discuss that with you, I wish I could, but I just can't. You are my best friend, and I tell you everything, but this, I cannot share," Marinette said.

"I need to go now, my parents must be worried," she said, biting her lip and hurrying away. She felt terrible, not being able to tell her best friend her biggest secret. To cheer herself up, she looked over at Adrien and his father, and they were actually enjoying themselves.

The following day, when she got to school, Adrien looked content, but Alya was not in sight.

"Marinette, thank you for last night, now my father and I know so much about one another," he said happily.

"You're welcome, it was absolutely no problem," she said. He took her in his arms, and whispered in her ear, "My Lady knows me better than I know myself." Unfortunately, right at that moment, Alya walked by.

"I see how you are Marinette," she said without stopping.

"What's going on between you two?" Adrien asked.

"Remember the night when you came over by me?"

"Yes, I can never forget that."

"Last night, I found her, and when I asked her what she was doing, she told me that she was curious as to what happened that night, but all we practically talked about was our relationship as Ladybug and Chat Noir, of course I can't let her know about those two secrets," she explained.

"Marinette, I'm sorry, now you're at risk of losing your best friend," Adrien said, and the look in his green eyes and perfect face melted her heart.

"No worries, we can come up with something," she said as they were walking to class.

"Hey Adri-kins!" Chlo é shouted as soon as they got into the classroom. She put her hands around his neck and looked into his eyes. It reminded him of when it was his birthday, but he pushed her hand off, and he did the same again.

"Sorry, but my girlfriend and I aren't in the mood for your foolishness, so find someone else to follow around and harass!" Adrien defended, yanking Marinette close to his side.

"What?!" Alya and Marinette asked in unison. He smiled smugly and took the girl's hand.

"Yes Alya, I'm her boyfriend now. Right Marinette?"

"Uhm, maybe, yes?" she gave him an evil look, but he nudged her in her side. "Yes, we're a happy couple! Happy happy joy joy!" she said sarcastically.


	4. Alya's Theory

Chapter 4

Marinette sat in her seat and looked at the back of Adrien's head angrily. As much as she wanted to be together with him, and now knowing who he really was, she didn't really look forward to it anymore.

Alya's P.O.V

I cannot believe what happened today! How could Marinette and Adrien be together? I really don't understand this, not at all. My best friend got a boyfriend and didn't tell me anything? Well then, I won't be telling her anything about relationships, or when he breaks up with her. Did the teacher just call on me? What are we doing!

Normal P.O.V

"Alya!"

"One hundred and ninety-five?"

"Correct, now Nathaniel, answer the question on the board please," Ms. Bustier said.

Marinette looked across at Alya who rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to lose her best friend because Adrien said something completely unexpected and she couldn't explain it fully; or maybe she could.

School seemed to take an eternity to end, but it finished, and everyone was glad.

"Hey girlfriend."

"Don't call me that Adrien; I am not your girlfriend!" Marinette growled when he put his hand on her shoulder. Secretly she wanted to be with him, but there still was some things she needed to think about, like for instance, her best friend.

"Marinette, can we talk-" Alya began, but a loud shriek pierced through the usually peaceful atmosphere of Collége Françoise Dupont, creating a big commotion. Out of the corner of her eye, Marinette spotted a girl dressed in a suit that seemed to display multiple sports. She recognized football, cricket, volleyball, fencing; and well, a-lot.

"How dare they tell me that I cannot play because I am a girl, how dare they!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry Alya, but I need to go, my aunt is giving birth and I want to see my new um, god-baby?" Marinette said, unsure of anything she just told her friend. She met up with Chat Noir, who had already recognized the girl as Frannie Tiller, the local papergirl. She was always found in a corner somewhere practicing by herself different sports she would have liked to try, and had been saving up forever for a coach in whichever one she chose.

"I hate sports," Ladybug said with a sigh.

"I don't really like them either; I only do it because my father wants me to," Chat said.

"But you're supposed to… Look out!" she shouted as a football came flying towards both of them. She pulled him aside and they both fell to the ground, landing one on top the other.

"Maybe you should do that more often," he said.

"Get off of me you fool," Ladybug muttered. He chuckled and obeyed her order. Using his baton, he pushed himself towards the Athlete and hit her on her knee, but he did not realize that she was wearing full sports protection, and in turn received a kick.

"Frannie, why are you doing this?" he asked, trying to ignore the pain coming from his leg and wanting to look strong in front of Ladybug.

"I'm not Frannie, I'm the Athlete!" she shouted. His partner pulled him aside, and looked at unlike Chat, carefully observed the girl while formulating a plan in her mind.

"Hey, do you see that thing close to her feet?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll do whatever you ask," was his dutiful reply.

Across the street stood a certain someone with her phone, recording everything her favorite heroes were doing, but the past couple of days, she found them acting differently. She did not post any of the videos yet, but was comparing the way Ladybug had always treated Chat Noir to how she was treating him at present. Alya then sat down on the sidewalk, thinking about what her friend could be hiding from her, and looked across at the duo which seemed to have a good relationship whenever they were together. She just licked the ice-cream she had just bought and was scrolling through a few hundred pictures, when she felt that she was being watched. She looked up, and saw that Ladybug was staring at her with a familiar look in her eyes.

"I'll talk to you when I'm done," Ladybug mouthed, making Alya almost have a heart-attack. Imitating the once frozen dessert in her hand, she melted on the spot, and leaning her head on the stop sign let out the sigh of a fangirl.

"Ladybug wants to talk to meeeee!" she kept repeating in her mind. She couldn't wait to tell Marinette what had happened, she wouldn't believe it! Alya fixed her glasses and wiped the remaining ice-cream from the corners of her mouth, then got up to dust off her jeans.

Ten minutes later, the fight was over and Alya was dying on the inside, because Chat Noir also seemed to have a part in whatever Ladybug wanted to say.

"Hi, we've met before, right?" Ladybug asked, remembering fully when they last met.

"Yes, we had an interview once, thanks to my best friend Marinette," she said, making sure to include her friend although she was mad at her.

"Okay, uhm, about Marinette, we're very close friends," Alya looked hurt. "No no no, I mean we are just really close and go way back, so we talk often, not as much as you talk to your friend," Ladybug began.

"Okay, what is it that you would want to talk to me about?" Alya asked, and the heroine continued.

"We recently had a conversation, and I heard that you are not on good terms with her because of a secret she cannot tell anyone, of course I know, because I found it out, and maybe you might be able to do just that as well."

"I agree with her on that one. She might be hiding something from you, but don't pressure her, she'll crack, eventually," Chat said and looked at his partner in a certain way.

"I'm sorry, but how do you know Marinette?"

"We're like this," he said, crossing his index and middle finger, and Ladybug nudged him, and then pulled him aside.

"What are you doing, you're making things worse! What do you think she would ask me when I'm me? Things like, 'How could you know Ladybug and Chat Noir so well and not tell me anything, why is it that Ladybug knows your secret and not me, how did she come about to finding out your secret if you meet occasionally?' Did you think of that? Now what do I tell her?! I have an idea, I'll drag you into this as well, as Adrien, and I don't want you when you're explaining to say any crap, or anything about me being your girlfriend…" she stopped and covered her hand over her mouth, regretting the last few words that left her mouth.

"No problem, I don't need to brag or anything like that, once I know that I have you to myself bugaboo," he said smugly. She rolled her eyes, and walked back over to her friend, when three warning beeps were heard from her earrings and Chat's ring.

"Okay, I will talk to Marinette and that cute blonde boy she's with, and I will make sure that they talk to you, okay?" Ladybug said, shaking the girl's hand. Her and her partner ran off together, and was soon out of sight amongst the buildings.

Ayla's P.O.V.

"Hold on a second, since when do they go off together when they're about to de-transform?" she thought to herself. Then a theory started to formulate. What if they know each other's identities, or even more, what if they were…?

Naaaw! That can't be true, those two are nothing like the heroes I know, but I can do some thinking and observing. Soon I was home, ready to start my observations.

Everyone knows that they both own miraculouses, or miraculi, or something, a ring, and a pair of earrings. Okay. Ladybug's earrings are red and black, like a ladybug, and Chat's ring is black. Okay. Marinette wears a pair of navy blue earrings, and never takes them off. Adrien wears a silver ring that he never takes off. Come to think of it, they share the same hairstyles.

I gasped until I couldn't gasp anymore. This has to be kept a secret, so one can know what I just found out.


	5. New Student

**Please Read Author's not at the bottom before reading this, thank you.**

Chapter 5

After an eternity of waiting, the long awaited lunch break arrived, Alya ran out of class, ready to meet her friends to talk to them, or for them to talk to her at the park. She walked across to the park which was not too far away from the school where she met Marinette and Adrien sitting on a bench talking.

"Come, sit down," Marinette said, patting a spot next to her. Alya nodded.

"No thank you, I'd rather stand after sitting for so long," she said.

For a good while they sat (exception of Alya) there and was staring into space, when Adrien broke the silence.

"Alya, I'm so sorry for what I did. It wasn't right of me to say that Marinette and I were together, she didn't want that, but now it seems as if I forced her to do it, I shouldn't have done that, it was wrong of me."

"No Adrien, I did want it, but I just didn't know when. I wasn't ready then, but I am now," Marinette said, taking his hand into hers.

"It's okay you two, I understand. Just as long as you're both happy," Alya said.

"Oh, okay, thank you then," Adrien said. Alya then sat down next to them, wondering how to tell them that she knew their secret and how they would react. She stared at them for a while, when an idea popped into her mind.

"I have to go now, I have a project for a class. But may I ask one thing of you two as a couple?" Alya asked.

"Sure, anything. What do you want?" Marinette asked, ready to do anything for her bestie.

"Do you mind if I take a photo of you?" was her simple request, but she knew what was going to become of the picture once she developed it. They nodded in approval, and stood side by side. Just as Alya was about to snap the picture, Adrien took Marinette's hand, and kissed it, causing her to blush.

"Perfect! Thank you, stay cute, enjoy the rest of your day, gotta go!" Alya said all in one breath, then ran off. Marinette stared at Adrien for a couple of seconds, then said that she had to go.

"It's okay, I have something that needs to be done anyway, remind the teacher that I won't be there for afternoon classes" he said with a sigh. "Mind if I walk you home?"

"Yes, I do. Go on, your driver is waiting," Marinette said, pushing him away like she used to do Chat.

Meanwhile, there sat a young teenaged boy at the back of his new class, waiting patiently for his new classmates to return. He got to school late, but was allowed in as it was lunch. He looked around at some of the bags that sat in their owners' seats, wondering who would be kind enough to say hello or something, and hoped that none of them would be bullies like at his previous school. Although his cousin was in that class, he might be too busy sketching or drawing something and not pay attention. He put his head down on the desk, having already eaten something, and waited.

"Half an hour again," he mumbled to himself. (Lunch time in French schools is two to three hours long) His locker was already packed, his books were in order and his clothes were neat, so he was ready for his first day of school.

The time passed by quickly, as students started to stroll into the classroom. He sat up and looked around. Everyone looked nice enough, except for a couple of rather big looking boys.

"Kasier, what are you doing here?" Nathaniel asked.

"Oh, I just got transferred here. This is my new seat," he replied.

"Okay, well enjoy your first day," Nathaniel said.

A few minutes after the class was filled, Ms. Bustier walked into the class, and called Kasier up to the front of the class.

"Class, this is our new student Kasier, a transfer student of College Allister across Paris, please treat him like you would treat your other classmates, and feel free to make friends," she said and sent him back to his seat. Soon school was over, and as everyone was leaving the class, Chloe walked up to the brown haired boy.

"Hey, you!" she snapped.

"Y-yes, what is it?" he asked while removing his glasses.

"I don't like your attitude, it's the attitude of a know it all," she said.

"Not really. I might know a lot because I do my work, but I don't know it all," Kasier said simply.

"Hey! Are you insulting me? Are you saying that I don't do my work and I'm stupid? How dare you, you filthy little boy!" Chloe screamed.

"No, but judging by your words I would say that you have a self-esteem problem if you think those were my words," he said simply, getting ready to leave, books in hand to put in his locker.

"Argh! WHY! Who told you to come here? Why didn't you go to another school? Why don't you take you and all your dumb belongings and get lost!" she yelled, then knocked the books out of his hands.

"Fine then, I will leave!" Kasier said calmly and ran out of the room without his books.

"Hey, Kasier!" Marinette shouted to the boy, but he didn't hear her.

"What's with him?" Alya asks, but Marinette simply shrugged.

He ran outside to the front of the school, and sat down behind a wall near the stairs.

"She's right, I should leave. No one likes me anyway," he mumbled. Suddenly, a purple outline circled his eyes.

"Bully, I am Hawkmoth, and I am giving you the power to be the terror to anyone that bullied you, all in exchange for Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses," came a deep voice through his head.

"Yes, Hawkmoth, as you wish!" Kasier said, and his form was changed into his complete opposite; large in build, strong, confident and bold.

Alya sat on her bed and looked at the picture she had of both her friends.

"I know just where to find one just like this," she thought, then pulled up an image of Chat Noir kissing Ladybug's hand, but instead of a blush, she looked shocked. She looked at the differences, and circled out the similarities.

"Alya, come downstairs please, I have an errand for you to run!" Mrs. Cesaire shouted.

"Coming!" Alya yelled, and ran down where she collected a paper with items to purchase, some money, and left. A few minutes after she left, Marinette showed up.

"Good afternoon auntie, I came to collect my Mathematics textbook from Alya, she borrowed it to do some homework, and now I need it," she explained.

"Sure, no problem sweetie, Alya's not home right now, but you can go on up, it should be on her bed," Alya's mother said.

"Thanks!" Marinette ran up to the bedroom, which was easy to distinguish from the Ladybug posters stuck to the door. She walked into the room, and on drawing nearer to the bed, something caught her eye. She looked at all the circles drawn out in red marker on the photo, then looked at the image on the laptop, and realized that Alya just might know her secret.

"No way!" she whisper yelled. She took out a picture of the screenpicked up thephoto, and sticking it in the math book ran back downstairs. "Thank you!" she made sure to say, and then pulled out her phone to text Adrien.

Me: Guess what.

My Kitten: What?

Me: Someone might know our secret, a major superfan.

My Kitten: No way, who?!

Me: Guess.

My Kitty: Chloe?

Me: AH HELL NAW!

My Kitty: Lol. Okay. Alya?

Me: Oui! (yes in French)

My Kitty: O-M-Goodness! Srsly? I'll be right over!

Me: Okay, see you soon.

My Kitty: K bb.

Me: What?

My Kitty: Baby. ;)

Me: Whatever.

An hour later, Adrien arrived, not in his usual clothing, but rather in a tight white long-sleeved top which sported his father's logo, olive green jeans, and black sneakers.

"Where were you? These pastries don't stay hot forever!" Marinette asked, slightly annoyed, but showed no sign.

"Sorry, photo-shoot. I am exhausted! I was out with my father somewhere across Paris, such a long drive," Adrien explained, sounding like he just ran four blocks.

"Well then come upstairs, I'll bring you up some water. Why did you run, couldn't you have asked to be dropped off here?" she asked.

"No way, too much traffic, some big commotion down the road, that's all," he said while walking up the stairs, when someone came screaming into the bakery.

"Help me, he took away my puppy! Now my daughter is in tears!" the lady yelled frantically. Marinette and Adrien ran downstairs in a hurry.

"Calm down ma'am, just describe him," Marinette said.

"He's big and muscular, has a deep voice, brown hair, huge, and like a bully!" the lady said while comforting her daughter.

"Uhm, okay? I'll get help for you," she replied, pulling Adrien upstairs.

"Don't tell me, I know," he said miserably.

"Plagg, claws out!"

Marinette stared, as her sweet Adrien was being transformed into the annoying Chat.

"Tikki, spots on!"

Chat stared at the transformation sequence happening right in front of his eyes, and gasped.

"Let's go!" Ladybug shouted, shooting her yo-yo out the trap-door, and Chat soon followed after letting out a long yawn. Soon, they came to their school, and the figure the lady described was just below, terrorizing some people, when Chat landed on his shoulder.

"Hey buddy, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" He asked.

"Who dares tell me what to do, shoo you little kitten!" the Bully shouted, roughly brushing Chat off of his shoulder.

"Only I am to call him kitten, so why don't you take your time?!" Ladybug asked, and on looking up at the skies, saw that the night was setting in.

The Bully paid no attention to her whatsoever, but he froze when he saw the target he wanted. Chloe.

"Hey, you! That horse-hair on your head, did you ever in your life consider washing or at least combing it? Ugh, it disgusts me!" he yelled. Chloe twirled around so fast; you could have sworn there were wheels n her shoes.

"You must have been looking in a mirror when you said that, because clearly, my hair is tamed, and treated three times a week, I don't know about you, but I have better things to do, get lost," Chloe said with her stinking attitude.

The words 'get lost' sank into the Bully's mind, and he grabbed Chloe up by her hair.

"I don't like your attitude," he said, making Chloe gasp in shock.

Meanwhile, Ladybug found Chat where he landed; except he didn't get up.

"Hey, get up, I can't work alone while you lounge around," she said, poking him on his chest, then realized that he was fast asleep. "Oh well, I'll work on my own, better than having a sleepy Chat working." She carried him to a safe spot, and let him rest until she needed him.

"Whheeeee! Help meeeeeee! Wheeeeeeee! Grannnyyyy! Ohhhhhh!" a little boy was screaming at the top of his lungs as he was being chased by a rather oversized lizard. Ladybug turned around, and the boy crashed into her, both landing on the ground with the reptile fast approaching. She turned around, only to find herself face to face with the Bully. While observing, she noticed a purple chain with the letter 'K' hanging from it.

"Kasier?" she thought, recalling seeing the chain which was silver, and him running from the classroom. "Lucky Charm!" she yelled, and a mirror fell into her hands. She looked around, and only one thing was highlighted, his eyes. She showed him the mirror, and he gasped.

"Is that me?" he asked softly.

"No, her miraculous, get the miraculous, right there on her ears!" Hawkmoth yelled, but the Bully ignored it.

"I feel so bad, how did it come to this?" he asked.

"Let me take that chain please," Ladybug asked kindly. He nodded, and she removed it, then smashed it on the ground, and a purple butterfly flew out. "Miraculous Ladybug!" she yelled, throwing the charm up in the air, restoring everything back to normal.

"What am I doing here?" Kasier asked, scratching his head and looking around.

"Don't worry, just head home, it's pretty late and I would expect that your parents would be worried that their son didn't come home from school on time," Ladybug said after her miraculous beeped. She ran off, and found Adrien yawning ad stretching walking out from where she left Chat.

(Honestly, I don't understand him sleeping through everything, but oh well, potayto potarto.)

"That felt so good; oh, I'm sorry by the way," he said while they were walking to the bakery.

"It's okay, but why were you so tired?" Marinette asked.

"I wasn't really getting much sleep the past few nights, some things just keep on running through my mind, like… Okay, about Alya now?" Adrien said, starting to look uncomfortable.

Marinette showed him the pictures, and they discussed all of the possible things that Alya could do, the slips she might have in her Ladyblogs, and how they should tell her about their secret; and a knock came from the trapdoor.

"Marinette, time to get some rest, you have school tomorrow," Sabine said.

"Okay, love you, goodnight mom," Marinette said.

"Love you too, sweetie," she replied, and closed the door.

"Adrien, you'd better go, I have to go to bed now. Make sure you close that door properly, I don't want to see any stars from my bed," Marinette said as she was gathering her things for a quick shower. A few minutes passed, and she returned in her pajamas and fluffy slippers, switched off the light, and fell asleep as her head hit the pillow. (You know that feeling when you take a bath before you sleep and when you get in bed you're out like a light.) When the coast was all clear, Adrien climbed back into the room and lay at the edge of the bed, not too far from Marinette.

What he didn't know, was that she takes up the _entire_ bed some-time after she falls asleep. (First scene in The Bubbler.) He rested one hand on his forehead, and the other was dangling off the bed. A couple minutes later, he also fell asleep, next to his sweet sweet Marinette.

* * *

Sorry for being a little late, I wasn't feeling well, and this would have been uploaded easier, but my laptop died unexpectedly and that extremely sensitive chapter was gone. So I wrote it over, of course not exactly as the other (that part would come later I've decided.) Thank you for all those who are keeping loyal, and for leaving those reviews, I have an e-mail set aside for your reviews on my phone and they make my day. Thank you all, and Goodnight! I'm sleepy, its after 1 in the morning and I have school tomorrow, or is it today? Less than 3 hours of sleep then, yay.


	6. First Kiss (Technically)

Chapter 6

The next morning came, but for once, Marinette had some time; so she still remained in her dream world. Her alarm finally went off by vibrating underneath her pillow. She stretched her arms, legs and wiggled her ankles, all with her eyes still closed, and as she rolled over, her knee bumped something squishy, and warm. In a split second, her eyes opened, and much to her surprise, there lay a sleeping Adrien. She gasped, and sat up carefully, not wanting to wake him. Something of the old Marinette took over, and she stared at him, with a deep blush rising. She gently touched his cheek, and passed her delicate hands through his ruffled blonde hair.

"I can't believe Adrien Agreste slept next to me!" she thought to herself and smiled broadly. She held one of his hands, and looked at it, one of her fantasies starting to formulate in her imagination; an image of their first date, them at the school dance, him proposing to her, marriage, and three children, Emma, Louis and Hugo, life together, and having fun in their family, still occasionally transforming, patrolling, and protecting Paris. Stars shone in her eyes as she was picturing her fantasy, but her bubble burst when she felt Adrien squeezing her hand rather tightly, and he wore an expression she had never seen in neither him nor Chat, but in a matter of seconds, both it, and the grip disappeared.

"It's okay Adrien, I'm sure it was just one of those bad dreams," Marinette whispered tenderly while brushing a few stray strands hair from his face. She then decided that she would have a bath, and get some breakfast both for her, and Adrien. She washed her hair, and made a breakfast of two stuffed croissants, orange juice, and a miniature blueberry muffin. When she returned to her bedroom, Adrien was gone, but he at least had the courtesy to make her bed.

"I know that he had to get ready for school and all, but he could've at least said that he was leaving," Marinette thought. She had her breakfast, and headed to school normally, and she actually arrived on time. She soon found Alya hanging out with Nino at the bottom of the stairs, and joined them.

"Hey Alya, why didn't you post any Ladyblogs yesterday, wasn't there a villain?" Nino asked out of the blue.

"I um, I couldn't record anything because my phone, it needs um, fixing, you know?" she said, but didn't make eye contact with Marinette or Nino.

"But I saw you recording," Nino said.

"Oh, I was looking at some videos and I stopped to look at the fight, nothing's wrong with that, right?" she said.

"It's okay Nino, don't mind her and her videos, but I know when and where she could get some information and when. Right Alya?" Marinette said, nudging her friend.

"Uhm, what do you mean Marinette?" Alya asked.

"Oh, nothing!"

Adrien walked up to them, looking like he had just beaten himself up for some reason.

"Hey, what happened this morning?" Marinette asked.

"Oh, something just happened, I had to leave. Sorry for not telling you anything," Adrien said with a very slight blush.

"Did Adrien spend the night at your place?" Alya and Nino asked in unison.

"By accident, I fell asleep right after she told me to leave," Adrien said.

"But why were you in her bedroom so late to begin with?" Nino asked.

"Why are you asking so many questions? Can't a guy just sleep over with his girlfriend?"

"No; as a matter of fact, you have a father, doesn't he care that his son didn't come home last night?" he asked, then realized that what he said had an effect on his friend's already dismal mood.

"So what if my father doesn't care, it's not like he cared when him and mom were quarreling all the time and she left him, he only cared after she left and now it's like I'm more of his slave!" Adrien blurted out and ran off.

Marinette followed after and found him sitting on the floor of the locker-room, leaning his head on one of the lockers with his eyes closed. She knelt down in front of him, and stared at his face once more. The expression from earlier that morning was there again, but deeper. She observed that his cheeks and ears were now a slightly darker color, and the way he was letting out little breaths made her feel sad.

"Adrien, are you okay?" she asked while scooting closer to his side. He opened his eyes, looked at her, nodded, and closed them again. "You're lying; you know how much I hate lying."

He turned his head and looked at her. "Ever since she left, there has always been this particular dream that I have and it recalls all of the events of that day, before it happened and all our good memories as a family. It's just that it gets to me every time it comes."

"Oh; one more thing by the way, why were you squeezing my hand so tightly?" Marinette asked.

"I was doing that? That just happens, I'm a mamma's boy, we always held hands, especially whenever I was scared," he replied with a smile. " It feels great to finally tell someone how I feel, My Lady." Marinette started blushing.

One, she made Adrien feel much better about something personal, and two, he called her 'My Lady'. Feeling a sudden surge of bravery and confidence, she leaned over to kiss him on his cheek, but he turned his head, and that turned into a full lip contact kiss with Adrien, and they stayed like that for a few seconds.

"I kissed him. I really did it, oh my gosh, I finally kissed Adrien, it was not what I was imagining, but for once, I've had a good accident!" she thought with a dreamy look and giant ridiculous smile.

"I can't believe I turned so abruptly, she kissed me! I can't believe it! I surely don't regret it though, she's Ladybug, I got kissed by My Lady and my Princess, bonus!" Adrien thought, also with a dreamy expression, but looked as if he was about to melt from the heat of his face alone.

"Wow!" the both said as they looked at the floor, blushing profusely, and an awkward silence followed in which they played with their fingers.

Suddenly, the school bell rang, and they ran up to their class with a few minutes to spare before the teacher came in. Alya and Nino were shocked when their best friends walked in, red as ever, and not speaking a word.

"Hey dude, you okay?" Nino asked.

"Huh? Oh I'm just fine," he said and looked at Marinette as she was sitting in her seat.

"Psst, hey, what happened to you?" Alya asked.

"Nothin's wrong with me, I'm perfect!"she said and slid deeper in the seat. Chloe rolled her eyes, walked over to Adrien and threw herself onto his chest.

"Adri-kins! Do you want to go out tonight?" she asked. He gently pushed her off.

"No, sorry. I'm already going out with Marinette tonight, sorry," he said and pulled the girl to his side.

"We are? Oh, we are!" Marinette said with a half-smile. Chloe just simply went 'humph', and walked back to her seat, when the teacher came in.

Later That Day

Alya sat on Marinette's bed as she was throwing clothes out of her closet; a classic case of 'notingtowearitis' which every single girl has been through at some point in their lives. They soon came to the usual conclusion, they went out to shop. They searched many stores, and finally Marinette found the perfect dress; a knee length dress that was polkadotted in red and black with a black band around the waist. She also purchased a pair of red flats.

"I see you're going Ladybug themed," Alya said.

"Yes, that's true. By the way, I know that you know," Marinette replied.

"You do? But how?" she asked, and the entire thing was explained to her in full detail, but of course she didn't stop there, she asked questions like where Ladybug and Chat Noir keep their suits, where they get their powers from, how they learnt to use them; the usual questions, but Marinette refused to answer any. Of course Alya knew her secret but does she have to know everything?

"Hold on, Adrien is calling me," Marinette said and answered her phone.

"Hey Marinette, I forgot to say some things. We're going to the movies, but about dinner, there's something I've always wanted to try and I wanted to make sure if you're okay with it," he began.

"Cool, what is it?" she asked.

"I would like to try fast food, you know, like a burger and fries?" he asked.

"Sure, no problem. What time?"

"I'll pick you up at around seven and we can start our date from there! It feels weird saying date," he said.

"I know, date? Okay, see you tonight!" Marinette said.

"You mean in an hour," Adrien said. She looked at the time, and the sky. Saying their good byes, Marinette hung up.

She and Alya ran back to her place, and went straight up to her room. She showered, washed her hair, and changed into her new dress smelling as sweet as a rose, and put on her shoes. Then she paused. She climbed up to the balcony and looked at Alya.

"What should I do with my hair? I can't leave it like this!" Marinette said and shook her head and the two short locks on both sides of her face hit her cheeks. Alya got up and looked at her friend whose hair was partially in one.

"Close your eyes, I'm going to comb your hair. I might know what I'm doing though," she said.

"Wait!" Marinette shouted and almost made Alya fall back to the ground.

"What? What is it, why did you shout?" she asked frantically.

"It sounds like a casual date, this dress won't do at all!" she said with a pout.

"Right there. Well, get something else to wear, time is running out!" Alya said when she saw that it was quarter to seven. Marinette grabbed some random clothes from her closet and ran Alya went back up to the balcony so that her friend could change in peace. In about five minutes she went back in and found Marinette dressed in blue skinny jeans, a white fitted t-shirt with the print 'I love Paris' in black with a pink Eiffel Tower in the background, and the same black flats which she had purchased earlier.

"Ah, perfect!" Alya said. "Wait, no, your hair!" she said, and pulled the hair tie out. She quickly brushed it out and put it into a messy bun with the usual two locks on either side of her face. She picked up her Tikki's bag and put it around her shoulder, then checked the time. Five more minutes, great.

She and Alya ran quickly downstairs to the bakery, and they both froze at what they saw; Adrien sitting with Marinette's parents, looking as adorable as ever, all keeping up a casual conversation.

"Adrien?" Marinette said.

"Oh, you're ready. Then may I be excused to escort my date outside?" he asked politely.

"Go on sweetie; you two enjoy your night and don't stay out too late," Tom said, proud of his daughter for finding the perfect boy.

Adrien opened the door for Marinette, and sat down after her. At first she sat some distance away and was looking out the window, and he was just sitting there doing absolutely nothing.

"Sooo, what do you want to talk about?" he asked in an attempt to make conversation.

"I don't know, what about you?"

"I don't know. Well what movie should we look at?" Adrien asked.

"Anything would do, it doesn't really matter to me," Marinette said and turned to him.

"Okay, I guess we'll look at whatever seems good then," he said. Marinette realized that the scarf which he was wearing, was the one she had made for him.

"I see you like the scarf I've made for your birthday," she said.

"This? Oh no, my father gave me this… Wait a minute, this was the gift you were trying to give me when Chloe pushed you away, I remembered the box, I still have it at home!"

Marinette froze. She entirely forgot the reason why she had never told him about the scarf.

"So basically I got nothing from my father, but at least I have more reason to love this scarf and the delicate hands that made it," he said, scooting closer to her and put his hand on hers.

Thank you for all those who read my story, sorry about the late update. School is closing soon and I have end of year exams, so please excuse me with that. Enjoy your night and my story! J


	7. Date Night

I've only been to the movies once and that was two years ago and I don't remember. I'm also not good with movies and I'm sorry to skip that part, but I will see what I could do about it.

Chapter 7

Soon they got to the movies and Adrien bought the tickets for a comedy/romance movie which was to start at eight, so they decided to walk around a little as it was only quarter past seven.

"Do you want to go across the arcade, I hear that they have Ultimate Mecha Strike III," Adrien asked.

"Seriously? Okay!" she said excitedly and took his hand. They ran across the clear street to the arcade and went inside which contained not much people. Further the back was their favorite game. Marinette offered to purchase six tokens, but Adrien declined.

"I should by them, I'm the gentleman here," he said.

"You don't necessarily have to, it's okay if I pay for them; after all, you paid for the tickets. Who told you that the 'gentleman' should pay anyway?" she asked.

"Um, no one! Go ahead and pay," he said. Marinette happily went over to the counter, leaving Adrien by himself. He looked around and sighed when he saw a young boy, about five years of age playing with his parents. Although they were losing, they were still having fun and enjoying themselves. Marinette came running back with the tokens and pushed one into the slot.

"Choose your player Adrien," she said. He chose the black, and she chose the red one. At first Marinette let Adrien win, and he did the same for her just to warm up, and afterwards came the real deal.

"I'm going to beat you this time Marinette!" he said, putting much effort into the game.

"Think again Adrien, I'll beat you so bad you'll rethink even playing with me!" (does that make sense?!) she said effortlessly.

"I don't think so, because I have this," he opened his hand, revealing the charm bracelet Marinette gave him the first time he played the game with her in her bedroom.

"You still have it?" she asked.

"Of course, I've held on to it since the day you gave it to me," he said with a smile.

"Really? That's so sweet!" she exclaimed, then realized that he took advantage of the pause and won. "Adrien Agreste, that was so cruel of you!"

"Oh no, look at the time!" he exclaimed after looking up at the wall clock. Two more minutes until eight! They ran across to the theater and got in just as people were being allowed in. After they chose a seat in the middle, Adrien went out to purchase a bucket of popcorn. As soon as he left, she pulled out her phone.

Me: Hey Alya.

BFF: OMG! How is it?

Me: Amazing, we've been to the arcade, and now we're going to look at a movie, he went to get us some popcorn.

BFF: Cool, keep it up girl!

Me: Oh, I got to go he's coming back.

BFF: Okay, keep it chill!

"I forgot to ask you what kind of popcorn you wanted, so I took the buttered one," he said and sat down.

"It's okay, I love buttered popcorn!" Marinette said.

(Hour and a half later)

The couple left and they were picked up to head to the restaurant.

"Wasn't that fun?" Adrien asked.

"Fun is an understatement, that movie was awesome!" Marinette said and put her hands together. Adrien took one and looked at it for a while.

"You have very small hands," he said randomly. She laughed and took his.

"Yours are huge compared to mine," Marinette said.

"Hey, they're not that big. Looks like we're here," Adrien said.

They got out of the car, and headed across to the restaurant which was near closing time. Marinette chose a seat near the wall then went to order their simple dinner. Since there were very few people there, one of the staff members bought the dinner over to them. She was young, about seventeen years old and seemed to be perfectly happy with her job.

"Hi, my name is Kristen and I've come to give you your dinner, please enjoy," she said with a bright smile.

"Thank you so much," Marinette said.

"Are you two dating? You're a really cute couple," she said and the blushed like a pair of ripe tomatoes.

"Seriously?" Adrien asked.

"Like seriously. Anyways, I'll leave you two alone now, enjoy your night," Kristen said and left with a smile and small wave. They nodded, and stared at one another awkwardly.

Marinette made the first move by picking up a fry, and Adrien looked at her strangely.

"Why aren't you using a fork?" he asked.

"Um, because I don't have to; it really doesn't matter. Wait, you've never had this before?" Marinette asked and looked shocked.

"No, not at all. My father thinks it's junk food and wants me to keep in good shape for my; I mean HIS photo-shoots," he said.

"Wow. You need some freedom, you're a growing boy," Marinette said.

"Enough about that now, how does it taste?" he asked.

"Like a potato. Just kidding, it tastes awesome, and you could dip in ketchup if you want," she said. He picked one up, looked at it and then bit half of it.

(Okay, I've just realized that I've never had a burger before, so I'll have to leave that part out. Sorry. )

"It's great!" he said excitedly and used his fork to pick up more. Marinette laughed at him. "This'll be my first and last time having this, so I think I'll have a couple more."

"I've just witnessed Adrien's first time eating fries! I'm amazing…" she thought with a dreamy sigh. Adrien looked at her expression with a smile.

"You look beautiful tonight," he wanted to say, but instead grabbed her hand, ran out of the restaurant, and into the car. He then leaned forward to the driver and whispered something in his ear. From the windows of where they once were, Kristen and her manager looked at the young couple.

"She's in for the best night of her life, I can see it. I may be no expert, but those two are made for one another," she said and her manager nodded.

"Adrien, what was that all about?!" Marinette asked and he looked at her with his eyes dancing in excitement.

"You'll see Princess, don't worry," he said and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, you call me Princess, what can I call you; well other than Kitty of course," she asked.

"Think about it, I'm sure something would come up eventually." He tugged her arm and pointed outside to the Eiffel Tower.

"Come on!" he said with a smile and led her out of the car. They went up via elevator to the top, and looked down at all of the bright lights, buildings and vehicles.

"Woah," Marinette said. She pulled out her sketchbook and began to do a quick sketch of the view. Adrien looked at her hands moving swiftly across the paper, and at the different lines for all of the buildings and roads.

"I didn't know that you could draw so well," he said.

"Actually, I've never drawn anything else except for my designs; this is my first time doing something else," she said softly without taking her eyes off the paper. After a minute or two she looked up at the half moon and stars, and sprinkled them across her drawing. She tore the page out and gave it to him.

"But why are you giving this to me?" he asked.

"I just want you to stick it in your room so that we could remember this night; our first date," she said. The last three words of her sentence, Adrien took her pencil and wrote them at the bottom of the page, and added their initials next to it, then put it carefully into his pocket. Marinette smiled.

She took his hand and pointed up.

"Do you ever look at the stars and try to count them?" she asked.

"No, I'd rather look at the stars in your eyes," he said with a sly smile. Marinette dropped his hand with a sudden blush she felt coming on.

"Don't do me that, it feels strange," she said, but he took her both hands into his.

"I don't care, or else you'll be feeling strange all the time," he said with a wink.

"I'm going to die tonight," she thought while looking into his neon green eyes.

"Best night ever," Adrien thought while looking into her heavenly blue ones.

"We've done so many things tonight," Marinette said.

"We've also had some firsts together; the arcade, my having tasted fries for the first time, your first drawing that's not a design. It's amazing," he said. Marinette smiled and yawned.

"Yeah," she said. Adrien looked at her and saw that she was actually exhausted and falling asleep on herself.

"Okay, it's time to go Princess," he said and lifted her gently off the ground.

"No, it's okay, I'm not tired at all," she said with a smile.

"Nope, sorry," he said and rode the elevator down. He gently put her down in the car, and sat next to her. She yawned again, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for this wonderful night Adrien, I really appreciate it," she said and looked up at him.

"It was my pleasure," he said as her eyes closed.

"I love you Adrien."

"I love you too Marinette."

Good night/ Morning fans out there, thank you for supporting me. Also, if you have any ideas you might want in the story, just put them in the reviews, I would choose the best one and use that for Chapter 8, and I will mention you and give you thanks at the beginning of the chapter. I'm also thinking, just in case I use this idea (most likely) along with your idea, put a character name for yourself, I might want to add that in as well, as well as the character personality; so be creative! (I love to thank people). Thank you again, and good morning/evening!


	8. I am a CINNAMON ROLL!

Chapter 8

* * *

(French students have school on Saturday mornings, just saying) Please read note at the bottom, thank you!

* * *

"Marinette, it's time to get up you cannot be late for school," Sabine said as she peered into her daughter's room only to see her bundled up tightly in her blanket. No answer. She climbed in and walked over to the bed. "Sweetie, it's time to get ready," she said and Marinette poked her head out of her blanket looking as sleepy as ever.

She got up and started to stretch, but fell backwards onto the bed with a groan.

"Mari, are you okay?" Sabine asked and Marinette nodded. She touched her daughter's forehead and felt that it was burning hot. "Oh, you're sick, you poor soul! Stay home today."

"I can't, I have a test and I don't want to miss school anyway," she said softly.

"Hey, you can't go to school like this," her mother said.

"Yes, I'm fine mom I'll just take a shower have my breakfast and I should be just fine. Don't worry," she replied and started to climb out of bed again. Although she was literally shaking, her mother allowed her to school, but only because she begged.

"Okay, well tell me where it hurts and I can give you something so you won't be feeling as bad this morning," she said.

"My head is spinning, I feel light-headed, nauseas, cold, and weak," Marinette said softly.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay home?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll feel better," she said and grabbed her towel. Sabine nodded, and went downstairs to get the medication. Ten minutes later she came out shivering. She quickly dressed and decided to leave her hair loose so that she won't feel as bad.

She walked downstairs and met her mother who was holding a glass of water and two little tablets.

"Take this after you have your breakfast please," she said.

"Thank you mom," she said and ate her cereal. She down drank the water the water, and left with her usual goodbyes. Just as she left the door, Tikki poked her head out of the bag.

"Marinette, why are you really going to school this morning?" Tikki asked.

"Because I have a test and the marks are going towards my end of year exams. Also, I don't want to miss out on anything," she said, "I just want to get it over with so that I can rest this afternoon."

"Okay, if you say so," she said and went back into the bag as the light turned green. She crossed the road and went instantly to sit down in class and put her head on the desk. A few minutes later Alya, Nino and Adrien walked into the class talking about the test.

"Hey, Marinette's here early again," Alya said and sat next to her, "Mari, Marinette, you there; earth to Marinette!"

Adrien walked around to her side and put his arm around her, but quickly drew it back. "She's sick so I assume that she fell asleep," he said.

"Then why would she come to school?" Nino asked.

"Knowing her, It's for the test we have. If it weren't for that she would have very well stayed home." She reached in her bag and pulled out a cold bottled water.

"Hey, do you want some water?" she asked pressing the bottle on Marinette's arm.

"What? What do you want? Oh, good morning, I didn't hear you come in class," she said after rubbing her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Alya asked.

"Yep, I'm fine, just a little tired that's all," she said with a yawn. Alya turned and gave Adrien a look.

"What, I got her home just before eleven!" he said feeling slightly guilty.

"It's not your fault Adrien, I just had some trouble falling asleep, that's all," she said with a small smile.

"Marinette stop lying, you're not fine," Alya said.

"I am, really! Just keep it down a little," she said trying her very best to avoid her headache from worsening, then rested her head on the desk. Alya and Nino continued to talk quietly, but Adrien decided that he would switch seats with Alya.

"What are you doing here?" Marinette asked when she saw his shoes. (are they red or orange?!)

"Is something wrong if I decide to stay with my Princess until she is well?" he asked and scooted closer to her.

"Adrien, that's sweet and all, but I don't know if I could get you sick as well, so I suggest you keep a safe distance please," she said, but he only moved closer.

"My Lady, I don't mind being sick with you at all," he said. She looked up at him, slightly annoyed, but appreciated the fact that no matter what he still wanted to be with her. She be leaned over and gave him a hug, and he smiled brightly.

"I don't know which way you would take this, but you're seriously hot," Adrien said, blushing slightly. She looked at him shocked for a while, but soon knew what he exactly meant. She didn't want to let go of him; although to him she was 'hot', she was actually biting cold and wanted something warm to hold on to. She clung tightly to him and closed her eyes.

Ms. Bustier walked into the classroom with a stack of test-papers sitting in her arms. She put the stack on her desk and looked at the now filled class.

"Class, you I am giving you the test the next period (about 55 minutes) so go over your work in that time. Marinette please go and fix yourself, you look a mess," she said. Marinette got out of her seat and trudged to the door. Just as she was out of the doorway, she collapsed to the floor. The teacher ran out of the class, and looked down, unsure if she would be able to lift the girl. Adrien followed after her, and gently held Marinette in his arms.

"I'll take her to the nurse's office Miss," he said. Of course she couldn't decline, so she allowed him to go while she called out the register.

"Excuse me miss, may I accompany her?" Alya asked. After receiving permission, she followed after her friend to the girls' office, and went inside to see Adrien talking to the nurse. As he was talking to her, Marinette regained consciousness and was looking around.

"Where am I?" she asked with a hand on her head.

"Please lie down while I call your parents to collect you," the nurse said.

"No thank you, I would like to stay please, I have a test this morning," she said quietly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes thank you."

"Well stay here for ten minutes until you feel strong enough to go to class, but he cannot stay," she said, referring to Adrien. He looked slightly hurt, but understanding, he kissed her cheek and left. Alya stayed with her for the few minutes, and they left.

"Alya, could you wait outside, I'd like to wash up a little," Marinette said. Alya nodded, and did as her friend told her to.

"… But it makes no sense Marinette," Tikki said as she was sitting on the sink.

"I don't want to have to miss out on school and protecting the city, Tikki. I will be okay so quit asking," she said while passing a hand through her bluish-black hair in an attempt to neaten it up. It looked okay, she thought to herself.

"Oh my gosh, what is that adorable creature?!" Alya asked herself when she saw Tikki who was looking at Marinette with kind and loving eyes.

"Hey Marinette, you feeling a little better?" she asked, and Tikki froze in place.

"I guess, the medication my mother gave me must finally be kicking in, so I can do the test!" she said and picked Tikki up carefully.

"Where did you get that adorable talking thingy?!" Alya asked reaching out to touch it, but Marinette pulled away.

"I bought it somewhere, it's an antique," she said, stroking Tikki's head.

"Really? I saw Adrien with a black one that eats cheese, did you buy one for him too?" she asked excitedly. Marinette's eyes widened in shock.

"Of course, why not? There were only two left, so I figured to buy them," she said. Alya looked a little hurt, seeing that her best friend was able to purchase something as cute as that for her boyfriend and not even mention it to her.

"Come on, let's get to class," she said, and Marinette quickly put Tikki in her bag. They got back into class just as the teacher was starting to give out the papers.

One hour and seventy five minutes, History. As soon as the papers were all handed out, the test began. Everyone wanted to pass that one specific test mainly because it affected their end of year examinations. The class was very quiet, except for the usual noises you would hear during a test. Someone coughing, or someone sneezed, tapping of feet, a nervous 'hem!', a pencil or pen falling, the clicking of a pen with a nervous owner, turning of pages, the scribbling of pens on paper, someone humming some random nonsensical thing, and that one bozo that 'finished' a whole hour before time was up, snoring and they skipped about half of the questions.

"Five more minutes students, start wrapping up and finish up the question you are on," Ms. Bustier said while walking around the class.

Suddenly, the words on Marinette's page started to blur, and doubled. She blinked hard and continued to edit the question she was checking over.

"Argh, no Marinette, now's not the time to get that headache again, please, please, please! Okay girl, you can do it, you can do it, you can do it!" she begged herself and made a tight fist with her right hand. (If observed carefully, Marinette is a left-hander. Just like me! XD Okay, calm down, continue.)

"Marinette, is everything okay?" Ms. Bustier asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, just a little dizzy," she said and finished the last two words.

"Okay class, time's up! Hand up your papers and see you all on Monday, you are dismissed early today. Enjoy the rest of your weekend!" she said. "Also Marinette, I hope you get better."

Marinette nodded, and holding hands with Adrien, they walked out of the class.

"Hey, do you mind if I come over this evening?" he asked when the sweet aroma of freshly baked pastries caught his attention.

"No, not at all, you're always welcomed, just like Alya is. Speaking of Alya, where is that girl?" Marinette asked, and Adrien smiled.

"She'll tell you tomorrow, I guarantee it!" he said and looked up with a smile that clearly said he knew something. She said nothing, but crossed when the light turned green.

"Oh sweetie, you're home early, and I see you have bought him over. By the way, how are you feeling?" Sabine said while bagging some pastries.

"The medication didn't work for as long as I expected, but I feel better than how I felt this morning," Marinette replied as she was choosing out a couple of pastries and quiches for her and Adrien. She grabbed a bottled water and he took an orange soda and they went upstairs. They sat together on the daybed in silence for a while.

"So, what to do?" Adrien asks as Marinette lay down and put her hand at the base of her chest.

"I don't know, sleep; get some energy so that we could patrol tonight?" she said and closed her eyes. Adrien looked at her confused. He just asked her what they should do and she said SLEEP, not exactly his way of doing something fun, but dreams are fun, right? After all, he wanted to stay with her although she was unwell and would do anything for her.

"Where can I sleep then?" he asked and looked around.

"I don't know, anywhere you want I guess," she said, but secretly was hoping that it was next to her. She then looked up at him and smiled. He didn't know that she was looking at him though, his back was turned.

"I'll go up to the balcony, I just love the view that you get from there, I'll return in a few minutes," he said and she nodded.

"There's a lounge chair up there as well, so you can sit if you like," she said and yawned again. Just to make things easier, she went up with him and together they took in the view hand in hand.

"I remember when my mother and I would do this. We would take turns to close our eyes, then the one with their eyes open would spot an item, person, thing that is moving and if it was gone before the person who is it finds it, they're out," Adrien said with a smile and distant look in his eyes.

"That sounds adorable. What else did you do for fun?" she asked.

"Well we would go to the park with my father and just do normal things like looking at the flowers, buying ice-cream, play games and also have picnics; what about you?" He said as he looked down at her leaning on the rails of the balcony.

"About the same thing, play, hang out and stuff. Oh, and I learnt to bake as well," she said simply and continued to look down at the city.

"Sounds fun; are you ready to go back inside?" Adrien asked when he noticed that she did actually look sleepy. She walked back down and lay down on the daybed, but he remained up on the balcony. After a few minutes she fell asleep peacefully with Tikki resting on her stomach.

Adrien climbed down after a while and looked at Marinette asleep with a smile. He started to walk around her room and looked at the posters she had up on her wall and the designs she had out on her worktable.

"These are actually not bad at all, she's very talented," he said to himself, and on closer observation noticed that all of her products had a logo on them. "Wow, I should take one to show father so that her work could be recognized." He 'borrowed' a small purse she had and put it in his schoolbag, then walked over to Marinette's side.

"Hey princess, I just-"

"Cccaammmeeemmmmbbbeeeerrrrtttttt," was the dark whisper that rang through his ears that almost made him jump out of his skin.

"Plagg! Don't ever do that to me!" Adrien hissed with his pupils dilated.

"What do you expect, I'm starving!" the black kwami said and opened his mouth wide enough to fit a fist in.

"Go in my bag, the side pocket has your stinkin' camembert," Adrien said, still not accustomed to how annoying Plagg was.

"Marinette, hey, you awake? I'm just borrowing this little purse to show to my father, is that okay with you?" he asked, a few inches away from her ear. She made a noise that sounded like an 'mm-hmm' and rolled over so that she was lying flat on her stomach, then hugged the brown and pink leather pillow next to her.

"Great!" he said, and sat next to her. "Why are you the cutest girl in school? Why did I have to be partnered with the bravest super heroine? I am the luckiest and teenaged boy in the world to have met someone like you," he thought to himself while staring dreamily at her, then realized that she was shivering again. He ran downstairs and called Mrs. Dupain Cheng. She stopped what she was doing, and already knowing what to expect came up with a thermometer, a rag and a bowl with cold water. She checked her daughter's temperature, and it turned out to be a solid 42 C (Celsius).

"Okay Adrien, I need to get back downstairs now so I am giving you a very simple task right now. This rag is to be soaked in the cold water for a few seconds, then take it out, wring it, but not completely dry and place it on her forehead. When it starts to cool down, repeat the process; understand?" she explained and looked at her future son-in-law questioningly.

"Yes Mrs. Cheng, I understand fully," was his dutiful reply. He was soon left alone once again with his sick girlfriend. Just as he rested the rag on her head, there came a scream from downstairs. He raced down and saw a little boy, about seven years of age of age dressed adorably as a baker and holding out some pastries on a platter.

"Hi little guy, cute costume!" Adrien said while looking around to see where everyone else went.

"Wood you wike a payshtrie? My mommy cooked it in a big hot box and told me to shell them," he said in a sort of high pitched baby voice and looked at Adrien with his black eyes big and bright. He reached out for a cookie, but something in him just said, "No Adrien, you just ate, later!" and he listened to it.

"Sorry little cutie, but I just can't," he said and felt his heart drop to the tips of his toes when he saw the bright puppy eyes that were welling up in tears.

"Please?" he asked with his voice shaking.

"I'm sorry again, but I can't," he said. Then suddenly, right before his eyes, the adorable little baker grew slightly taller, his white suit turned night black and a black mask. His hair grew spiky, his baker hat looked like it could kill someone just by its looks, and in place of his tray was a large gun like thingy. (I'm not serious, I put thingy. -_-)

"How DARE you tell me no!" he yelled and looked as if he was searching for a rude comment, "You- you little cheesecake haired piece of dinner bread!"

Adrien made a poker face, then said defensively, "I am NOT a cheesecake haired piece of dinner bread, but I am a CINNAMON ROLL!"

"I think I'll not interfere with you, you're crazy," he said, switching back to normal (the cute baker boy) and walked out of the bakery with the words, "I know someone that can give you mental help, here's their business card," he said and ran off to some other people. Adrien looked slightly offended, but brushed it off, then went back upstairs to his sleeping girlfriend.

"Should I wake her?" he asked himself, then realized that he should check what else the villain could do, so he ran up to the balcony and looked down. Whoever ate a pastry from the little boy were transformed into the same outfits he wore and each received a tray of different pastries with and whoever else ate from it were transformed, and at the rate this 'innocent' boy was going, the whole of Paris could be down in about an hour or two; maybe even less. He transformed to his alter ego and looked back down into the room.

"There's the answer to my question I guess. Come on Marinette, I know how you're feeling, but I need you," he said and moved the set of hair that was over her sleeping face. Ladybug, hey, get up!" he said while shaking her gently.

"Maybe I have a way, it might work it might not. It's worth a try; I hope that those fairytales are right on this one," he leaned over and kissed her, and what happened? She passed her hand on her lip and just as he expected, her eyes started fluttering and she opened them slowly.

"Adrien, what's going on, why are you Chat?" she asked while still adjusting to her surroundings.

"There's an akuma and it's moving pretty fast, I'll need your help," he said, but was touched by the determination she still showed to work. He helped her up and realized that she was actually weaker than he had thought.

"I can stand on my own thank you very much," she said and let go of him. She transformed into Ladybug and looked outside from a tiny window in her room. Chat used his baton and helped them up to a higher building. "Which one is the akuma?" she asked while looking around.

"He doesn't have a tray, but a big gunny thingy instead, it's over his shoulder," Chat said and pointed to the young victim leading his army.

"What do they do?" she asks, and he pointed down again. Just as he expected, the biggest one dressed in black transformed into a small adorable little baker with his tray of pastries. He walked up to a mother with twins that looked about five years of age, and looked at them with his eyes slightly big and watery, and a small smile.

"Please sample one of my bakies," he said. Just as they all took a bite out of it, only two were transformed, but one twin was missing.

"I see, that's very cute, and interesting. Where did the other twin go?" Ladybug asked Chat. He looked down again and saw the little girl trying to defend herself of the strangers surrounding her and forcing her to eat one of the pastries.

"Help me, please!" she screamed. Ladybug used her yoyo and pulled the girl up. Of course she wasn't that heavy but it still strained Ladybug. Both of them sat down on the rooftop, looking exhausted.

"Hey, how come you did not change like your mother and sister?" Chat asked the little girl.

"Allergic. I'm allergies to wheat and gluten," she said, "If I eat it I get big like a puffy-fish does."

"I see, well you stay here with Ladybug, I'll see about everything else, okay?" Chat said and left. Ladybug looked at the little girl sitting next to her.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Elodie, and my sister's name is Elisa," she said. "And you're Ladybug the superhero, right?" Ladybug nodded.

"Then why you not helping Chat Noir?" she asked.

"I'm not exactly well today and it seems that Chat would like to test himself, just look at him. We'll be safe up here, so let's stay here until he's ready for me," she said. Elodie looked at her strangely. She was accustomed to seeing her doing most of the work, and Chat would have usually been the one that gets hurt, but now it was the other way around.

"Feel better," she said then stood up. She walked over to the edge of the building and looked down. Just as Ladybug was getting up Chat called her and she answered instantly.

"Come down here please, I've got the leader. No worries though, I've got him tied up pretty good so you might not need your…"

*BENG, BENG, BENG, SPLOPLSH*

"Ha ha, who's stuck now?!"

"Chat? Chat Noir, are you still there? CHAT!" Ladybug shouted into her yo-yo. "Elodie, you stay safe right here, I need to help Chat Noir!" she said and jumped down the building using her yo-yo.

"Looks like I was wrong," Elodie said and sat down cross legged. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a juice-box then started to sip it slowly, savoring its apple flavor.

Ladybug soon got to where she last heard from Chat Noir, but after seeing what was actually going on, she felt disappointed at first, but couldn't restrain a laugh. There sat Chat almost completely covered in a sticky dough, only his neon green eyes peeked through, and when he laid his eyes on her, he looked most embarrassed.

"You put me, your fans and your family to shame. I thought you knew better than to not leave his hands free when you tied him up," she said while poking the dough. "Lucky Charm!" Ladybug yelled and a knife related object landed into her hands, but realized that it wasn't for her beloved partner, but rather for the tied up little baker. She located the akuma which was in his belt. It was quite easy to reach, and despite its position she managed to make a tear in it and the black butterfly flew out.

"Gotcha, bye bye little butterfly; Miraculous Ladybug!"

Soon everything was fixed, including Chat Noir and his sticky problem. They both turned around and looked at the little boy sprawled out on the floor rubbing his head.

"Where's my mommy?" he asked, and instantly Chat recognized him as Rian Pierre, the youngest son of a baker on the other side of Paris.

"Rian, what on earth were you doing on this side of town?!" he asked while helping the boy up.

"It's a long story. How do you know me?"

"Oh, I sometimes eat your father's pastries, they're really good," he lied. "Now go on, I can see your parents coming for you, and you two Ms. Cheng, they're on their way home, so I advise that we get back right now, your miraculous is beeping anyway. Come on, you need to get in bed." He got on his knees and looked up at her.

"What, why are you on the ground like that?" she asked.

"A piggy-back-ride, what else would I kneel on the ground like this for?" he asked.

"Oh, thank then you," she said and went onto his back. He stood up and she held on awkwardly as he used his silver baton to push himself from building to building. Her earrings gave their final beep and she was de-transformed just as they landed on her balcony. Chat did the same, and they climbed down onto her bed. Adrien knelt next to her and put his hand on her forehead.

"I hear them coming up, quick I need to get the rag!" he thought. He ran down the small flight of stairs from her bed, wrung the rag out from the bowl of water and ran back up with it. "Here, keep this on your head and sleep, I'll be down there," he said. Just as he arrived at the bottom of the stairs, Marinette's mother came in.

"Is she alright Doctor Adrien?" she asked.

"Still the same, she's resting now," he said and looked down at the floor, afraid of giving himself out.

"Really? Well then, I'll call our family doctor, keep an eye on her, the bakery is filling up and I have customers waiting," she said with a wave and went back down. Adrien climbed back up to Marinette and snuggled close to her.

"Your heart is racing, why?"

"Obviously it's just because I'm exhausted, sick and need some rest, so leave me alone" she said and turned her head to the wall. He put his arm around her and pulled himself closer until she was able to feel his breath on her neck. "Hey, I need to breathe you know," she snapped, feeling the stare of his emerald green eyes boring through her skull.

"Well breathe with me," he said, and then realized that she actually stopped breathing. "How long are you holding your breath for princess?"

"Until I can get back my personal space," she said. Marinette just wanted to tease him to see his reaction, and knowing him, he might actually stick with her. She smiled to herself and moved his hand. He put his hand on his head and sat up.

"I wonder if she's ticklish?" he asked himself. He turned to her and stared directly at her pale face.

"Hey, what are you- ADRIEN! Stop, it tickles, Adrien, NO! Aaadddrrriiieeennnnn," Marinette shouted with tears streaming down her face.

"I have succeeded," he said and burst out laughing. Marinette stopped crying and realized that that was the second time she had ever seen him laugh like that. It was the day she fell in love with him. He stopped laughing and looked at her.

"What's wrong Princess?" he asked, afraid that she was furious with him. She only smiled and got up to hug him.

"I love you Adrien," she said and restrained him in a tight hug. He started blushing and kept still, confused about her actions

"Are you delusional or something?" he asked and felt her forehead.

"No, I'm just fine, is it wrong to tell my boyfriend that I love him?" Marinette asked, but still didn't let go. Just then, her mother poked her head into the bedroom, and stopped instantly when she saw her daughter hugging Adrien; in her bed.

"Sweetie, I've come with Dr. Clement; Adrien, do you mind coming down with her?" Sabine asked, and Marinette nodded. They climbed down the stairs, and the doctor climbed into the bedroom.

She performed a slightly advanced check-up, and looked at Marinette.

"It looks like you've gotten the flu Marinette. I've heard that the medication your mother has given to you didn't really work, so I am asking you to take off your jacket and roll up your sleeve please," Dr. Clement said, and Marinette froze.

"Let me get this straight, you're going to give me a shot? Like poke some skinny piece of metal into my bloodstream and inject me with that medicine over there, then pull it out and stick some cotton-ball over it with that white tape then expect me to get better?!" she rambled with her eyes wide in fear.

"If you want to put it that way, then yes, I am. Please take off your jacket," the doctor said. Marinette removed the grey jacket and Adrien put it over his shoulder. The needle came out of its tube, and its tip glistened in the evening light.

Adrien stared at the fear in her eyes. He rested a hand on her shoulder, and whispered in her ear, "It's alright Mari, no worries, it's only for a couple of seconds."

She closed her eyes and held his other hand tightly. Ten seconds passed, and she opened her eyes.

"Are you done already?" she asked.

"Ages ago, just get some rest and in a couple of days you should be feeling better," the doctor said while zipping up her bag.

Sabine pulled her daughter close. "You listen here Marinette, this boy you have here, keep him, treasure him and don't ever lose him, this is a once in a lifetime treasure and opportunity," she said, Making poor Marinette turn so red that she looked like she was indeed glowing. They both turned around and looked at Adrien with a grin.

"No problem mom," she said with a cheerful smile. Adrien looked so confused and clueless that the mother and daughter couldn't restrain a laugh.

* * *

Hey, I'm so sorry I didn't upload, my exams finished this week and I was studying because it was fourteen subjects, but now I'm free! Although I still have school Monday and Tuesday, but who cares, exams are over, so more chapters, coming right up! Thank you for being loyal! Love you all, and if where you are it's summer, then Happy Summer, enjoy your vacation, and I pray that we all don't die waiting for season two, bye! 3


	9. The Meeting with Gabriel

Chapter 9

I just noticed, if you look carefully in Adrien's bedroom, that boy has a ZIPLINE running across from the library thingy to the skateboard thingies. Now, on with the show!

* * *

It was a rainy Sunday afternoon, and Adrien was sitting on his couch with absolutely nothing to do with himself. His day was entirely free, and as usual, despite the things he had all over his room, he was bored out of his skins. As usual Plagg was asleep in some random area with a piece of cheese resting on his stomach. He bit his bottom lip and lay flat on his back with his hands behind his head.

"I wonder what Marinette is up to right now?" he thought and looked out of the window which didn't have much of a view; two apartment buildings, and one big black sky with nothing but rain, thunder and lightning.

******************(*3*)********************

"One two three, one two three, one two three, loop! One two three, one two three, one two three, loop over loop. Is that easy to understand?" Marinette asked Alya, who was just learning how to sew.

"Can we do something else, I'm so bored," she said and lay back on the floor.

"Okay. I've got an idea, why don't we bake! We could make anything that you want," Marinette said with a twinkle in her heavenly blue eyes. Alya eagerly sat up and they ran downstairs to the kitchen.

"Mom, Alya and I are going to do bake, is that okay with you?" she yelled from the base of the stairs.

"Yes sweetie, I trust you, go on ahead, but make sure that you two clean up" Sabine yelled in response. The girls' faces lit up in excitement as they began to gather their ingredients for a white vanilla cake. Eggs, butter, milk, flour, sugar, and other stuff. They got the mixer, bowls, measuring tools… etc.; and were soon ready to bake.

While mixing the dough, Alya threw a handful of flour in Marinette's face. In turn, Marinette did the same, but with cinnamon.

"Hey, how am I supposed to see the cinnamon to wash out of my color hair? It's no fair, your hair is that bluish black with white flour!" Alya whined. Marinette laughed and threw a handful of flour onto Alya's hair. They started a food war, throwing eggs, flour, and practically all of the remaining dry ingredients at one another, then Alya pushed her limit when she dumped a full cup of water on her friend's head, causing the tied up hair to fall to her shoulders.

"Alya!" Marinette almost shouted with a failure of a serious expression. Instead she burst out laughing, and dumped the other full cup on Alya's head. Both girls then dropped to the floor, rolling with laughter and coating themselves in the mess on the floor. Suddenly, there came a 'pling' from the table, and they both ran across to the phone which was Marinette's. When they saw what was on the screen, Marinette started to panic; it was Adrien requesting a video-chat. She started to wipe the things off from her face, only to discover that she looked even worse, and that she could have easily passed for some swamp monster, with sticky skin, and soaking wet, stringy hair.

"Alya, what do we do, it's ringing! What would he think of me?" she whisper yelled, as if she was afraid that he would hear her.

"He's not like that, and you know that. Your own boyfriend would never care about your current appearance, maybe he just wants to talk to you. Now hurry before it stops!" Alya said. Marinette picked up the phone, and answered the request.

"Hey Mari-" he stopped when he saw the state of his girlfriend.

"Hi," she said with an awkward smile.

"Well, what are you and Alya doing on this fine *thunder cracks* never mind, this rainy day?" he asked, already having an idea.

"We were baking a white vanilla cake, but I don't think that'll happen anytime soon, Alya and I just lost it for a few minutes," she said. He sighed and looked at the floor, making noises with his mouth.

"I'm bored Marinette, b-o-r-e-d," he spelt out. She looked at him, and decided that it was her turn to get him back for tickling her when she was sick. She turned to her friend and whispered something in her ear, and both girls laughed.

"Alya, can you get the cookies out of the oven please, I don't want the chocolate chips to melt fully," she said and looked back at the screen, only to see that Adrien was staring at her with bright eyes.

"Cookies?" he asked.

"Ah yes, thank you Alya. Yes Adrien, we also made cookies, do you like those?" Marinette said after Alya gave her a cookie that was not actually from the oven, but from the refrigerator, but of course he wouldn't know the difference from through a screen.  
"Yeah; Marinette, can I come over, maybe we could all do some baking," he suggested, but his gaze did not leave the round baked good; but he realized that both Marinette and Alya's expression changed, and they suddenly looked like they were experiencing mixed emotions. "What? What's wrong, why are you two looking at me like that, did I ask something wrong?" He felt something tap his shoulder. He turned around and almost jumped out of his skins when he saw none other than Gabriel Agreste standing behind him, wearing the most annoyed and angered expression.

"Father, I didn't hear you come in," Adrien said, suddenly standing up with a big smile, and threw his phone, but didn't see where it landed.

"You, go over to a girl's house, to bake? What is wrong with you, didn't I raise you right? And why are you even talking to her?" he asked angrily.

"So what; what's wrong with me talking to my girlfriend?" Adrien asked defensively. Marinette and Alya gasped, knowing already that their friend would be in serious trouble.

"G-girlfriend? You never told me about this! Who is she?!"

"A person that you've met from through a tablet screen, that's who," he said blandly. Gabriel stood and thought for a moment and looked shocked. "That blonde girl with the glasses that are stuck to her head? Son, you have disappointed me."

Adrien stood speechless with his face scrunched up in an expression of disgust and scorn. "No father, the one with the pig-tails."

"Oh; well in that case I need to meet her to see if you two are compatible for one another. Remind Nathalie to add that to my schedule for 5:30 p.m. this afternoon," Gabriel said and left. A while back he started to take an interest in his son like a real father would, but sometimes he would slip back to his old self. He didn't mind Adrien being together with someone, but rather disliked the fact that he wasn't informed about her. "So that's why he comes home so late at night." He thought as he was walking down the hallway.

"Hey, where's my phone?" Adrien asked while upturning cushions on the couch, when he heard two tiny voices calling his name from across by the television. He picked it up and looked at the girls with a half-smile. "Well, my father wants to meet you, Marinette. How nice of him to um, want that. It's almost three right now, so you have two hours Mari."

The girls looked at one another with shocked expressions, and then Alya whispered something into Marinette's ear.

"Bye Adrien, see you later!" she said and hung up immediately after.

Adrien looked at his phone screen and sat back down with a sigh. Bored again. Just perfect. The girls are busy, Nino is out of the country and his Father is working in his office.

He suddenly gave a curious look, and looked across at Plagg's camembert. He picked it up and stared at it for a few moments, picking up it's horrible scent, texture and weight.

"I wonder why Plagg likes this so much? Maybe I should give it a little taste," he said. He corked his nose and took a nibble of the so called delicacy. As he let it sit in his mouth for a while, he realized that it didn't taste bad, but actually had a rich, buttery flavor.

"I don't like this at ALL. Why was I so stupid?!" he thought with a scrunched up face filled with scorn and disgust. He ran to his bathroom sink, spat it out, rinsed his mouth and started to brush his teeth.

"Adrien, please may I come in?" Nathalie asks from outside.

"Um, sure, just hold on a couple of seconds," he answered from the bathroom. He walked out and met Nathalie standing near the couch.

"I've added the visit to your friend's house to the schedule, your father said that you can come along as well," she said and gave him his new schedule. He smiled and accepted it, with the toothbrush still in his mouth. She left, and after rinsing his mouth, he texted Marinette to ask her if she was ready. No reply. Plagg was now awake, and laughed at Adrien for trying his cheese.

"You're so stupid sometimes," he said with a piece in his hands. The two looked at one another and laughed. They played around for quite some time and later dove onto the couch with exhaustion and happiness.

"Looks like we have an akuma Plagg," Adrien said, pointing outside to a large flying object that was chasing people.

"But look at the time, four-thirty," Plagg said. Adrien looked at his bedside clock and sighed.

"Looks like neither Marinette nor I would be able to have the meeting with my father. Plagg, claws out!"

*******************(*3*)*******************

Gabriel stood in front of the Dupain-Cheng bakery and peered inside when Tom opened the door with a proud smile. He walked in, and shook hands with the couple.

"I'm here to meet your daughter, my son Adrien's girlfriend," Gabriel said as they all sat on the couch.

"Yes, we know, she should be down any minute now," Sabine said.

"I'm working with a schedule, so could she please speed up?" Gabriel asked, looking like he didn't even want to be there. Sabine looked at him with a 'Don't worry, I'll fix this you dumb impatient non-father' smile. What none of them knew was that their children were out somewhere in Paris fighting some villain with all of their power, and were being beaten.

She returned just after Gabriel received a call from Nathalie, then they realized that both of their children were missing, but for what reason?

Five thirty, still no sign of Marinette or Adrien. They were all worried that something might have happened, because neither of them was answering their phones.

*******************(*3*)*******************

"Ladybug, distract her, I'm going to destroy the book if you say the akuma is in there," Chat Noir said and ran off to the akumatized person, his main weapon at hand.

The akuma was soon captured and flew away, leaving its past victim behind, sitting in the middle of the road looking confused. Ladybug helped the librarian up, and sent her home to rest. Chat looked across at her with a smile as she was leaning on a building wall, looking like she was exhausted.

"My Lady, you're looking like you just fought a thousand akumas,"he said and walked over to her.

"No, I'm fine Chat, I just tripped and hurt my ankle, it should pass soon," Ladybug said just as her earring gave its first warning. He looked at her directly in her eyes with a smirk.

"Get on my back, I'll take you home," he said while crouching on the ground. She looked at him questioningly, but got on anyway. Their miraculouses beeped together, and they both returned to their civilian forms. Marinette rested her chin on his shoulder and blushed.

"I feel like I've just conquered the world," she thought and started to feel butterflies in her stomach.

"Your heart is beating very fast, I can feel it. Is something wrong?" Adrien asked. Marinette blushed like she never did before. He was so close to her that he was able to feel the thumping of her heart and the increasing speed of her breathing. She was so close to him that the smelt the sweetness in his blonde hair, and the faint scent of his cologne. She leaned her head on his and smiled.

"Adrien Agreste, what do have to say for yourself!" a voice called from behind. They both turned around and looked at Gabriel.

"Father, I-"

"Don't bother to explain. You have disappointed me. I've waited patiently for you and this girl, but neither of you show up? It is almost seven o' clock, I've only had an hour to meet Marinette and yet I waited because I was trying to be a good father. But you two insist on leaving to go out together without even saying anything?" he said angrily but looked calm.

"No, it's not like that!"

"Drop her off and get home whenever you like, I don't care anymore. I have pushed myself to the limit for you and you repay me this way. Thank you, I have realized that you seem to not care either," Gabriel said and got into the car which was already opened for him. He sat down and pulled a card out of his pocket. It said,

'Congratulations on your first girlfriend son, I am proud of you,'

Love, Dad

Marinette sulkily sat on her daybed with her foot up against some pillows, and looked across at Adrien who shared a similar expression. She was grounded by her parents, one for making them and a guest wait for so long and having to close the bakery to wait, two, because she sprained her ankle and didn't have a valid reason why and how it happened. Adrien was spending the night because he was too hurt to even set foot in his own house.

"I'm sorry Adrien I slowed you down with my hurt ankle, it's my fault," Marinette said suddenly, and looked down at the floor. Adrien lifted her chin and gave his award winning smile.

"How is it your fault, there was an akuma and we had to take care of it together. It's not your fault," he said.

"Everything is my fault, from the beginning it has been. The day I fell in love with you, I should have realized that it was just some ridiculous crush. I don't know why I accepted you when we revealed ourselves to one another. I've destroyed whatever relationship you and your father had beyond repair. I'm sorry Adrien," Marinette said, once again hanging her head and she turned away. She stared out the small window at the night sky above and at the tiny lights sprinkled across it; but then heard a small sniff. something she was not expecting to hear. Something she's never witnessed before, and her heart prayed that what she heard was not from the one next to her.

"No. Nothing is your fault. Although, if you want to say such things, then so be it. I'm ready to go home now, I'm tired. Plagg, transform me," Adrien said with a break in his voice. Marinette turned around and saw a tear stream down his face, but it was hidden in a matter of seconds by his black mask. He left the room without a word, but rather sat silently on her roof, breathing heavily. Of course she didn't mean the things she said; she said them out of anger, frustration and guilt.

Chat looked behind, and saw the rooftop of his own house in the distance. He was able to see that his bedroom lights were on, but didn't even think that it was his father in the room, leaving behind a letter on the couch. The lights turned off below and ahead of him, and he was left in the darkness. A gust of wind blew by and he almost knocked him off of his feet, and he realized that rain was coming. The light of the stars and moon were soon gone as the dark clouds rolled in. The rain drizzled onto his leathery suit and it soon started to pour. He was cold, and the rain stung his cheeks, but the few tears he shed provided instant warmth.

Marinette sat on the lounge chair on her balcony and looked up at the sky. She was getting wet, but she didn't care at all, she hurt someone close to her heart.

"I'm sorry Adrien; I didn't mean those things I've said to you. Please come back," she said to herself and broke down into tears.

* * *

(Okay. I've just realized and researched the design of Marinette's roof. AFTER I TYPED ALL OF THIS, so please don't criticize, I don't want to change this entire scene, I'm sorry for any inconvenience, please enjoy it anyway)

* * *

After about half an hour, Chat Noir left for home and came in through his bedroom window. The rain had subsided, but the winds still raged on. He forgot the window open and after de-transforming, climbed straight into bed. The winds continued to blow in their strong gusts, and carried the letter away.

*******************(*3*)*******************

Alya walked into the classroom and saw Adrien sleeping on his hand. She first snapped a picture.

"Marinette would love to see this," she said then woke him up. He gave a sleepy yawn and stretched this way and that. Alya laughed and sat down next to him. "Last night's akuma attack must have been something, huh."

"It sure was," he said and looked up at the ceiling.

"So, how was the meeting with your father meeting Marinette and her parents?" Alya asked. He looked at her with a sigh and told her everything, well leaving out some details of course; like him crying on her roof.

"She said all of that?!" Alya asked, shocked that Adrien recalled what Marinette said word for word. Marinette hopped into the classroom with a pair of crutches and sat down with a sigh.

"Good morning Marinette, how's your ankle?" Adrien asked. She looked up at him with words in her mouth, but decided to keep them in. Adrien stood waiting for a response, but got none. He knew that although Marinette seemed to be a nice person with the kindest personality, but she could be stubborn and refuses to accept that she's wrong and very rarely she would ever get mad at someone. In cases like that, she would either ignore you, or blow her top and stand up for herself; but most times, she easily forgives.

Alya shrugged her shoulder and nudged her friend.

"C'mon girl, just agree with him. It's not your fault Marinette, you couldn't control that," Alya said imploringly. "Just look at him, he's already broken, don't contribute to it, but rather help him out just as you did in the past."

Marinette looked at Adrien who was nodding off again. "Alya is right, instead of focusing on me I should focus on him for once, I'm so selfish," she thought. She got up and hopped over to him then sat down.

"I'm sorry for acting the way I did last night Adrien, I was thinking about myself," she said and wrapped her arms around him. Although she couldn't see his face because his head was down, she knew that he would always accept her apology.

"Marinette, you do know that he's probably asleep right," Alya asked with a giggle. Marinette's eyes widened when she realized that he was in fact well asleep. "He told me that last night he didn't really go home until in the wee hours of the morning, so he's really tired."

"Aww, poor Adrien. Wait, wasn't it raining last night? So he was out in the rain, is that why he's wearing a long sleeved shirt today?" Marinette asked, still holding on to him. Alya nodded with a half-smile. "Well don't worry Adrien; I'll keep you warm no matter what!"

Adrien put his hand around her and pulled her closer. "Thank you Marinette," he said and kissed her cheek.

* * *

Sorry I took so long, although its vacation time now i have to attend lessons and I have to work piece by piece each day. I also am not well, so i might take a week on average to upload a new story. Lotsa love everyone! :)

btw, this- ****************(*3*)******************* means scene change. Do you like it?


	10. Great News, i'm continuing!

Okay guys, good news! I'm continuing the story! Turns out school was actually what I was missing to get my inspiration and ideas. I am in the middle of working on the chapter, and it's going great. So, it should be up by the end of this week! If I don't post often, its because this is a very important academic year in my life and I want to lift my grades. But every break I get is Miraculous Ladybug Fanfiction! Thank you guys!


	11. Nathanette

Okay guys. Good news, I am continuing the fanfic since some of you seem to miss it. So here I go!

School was over, and the students all ran outside glad to be freed from prison. Alya and Nino walked the same slow speed as Marinette because her ankle was still aching slightly. Adrien had left earlier that day since his father took him out of school, but no one knew why. Chloe walked by with her leech named Sabrina, (because she sticks to Chloe all the time) then stopped and turned around.

"Hey Sabrina, call Marinette over here," she whispered to her friend. She nodded and walked back to the three friends.

"Chloe's calling you Marinette," she said.

"Ugh, what does she want me for?" she sighed and limped over to her enemy. "WHAT did you call me for."

"I know why Adrien had to leave early. He told me and not you, so I guess there must be a gap in your relationship," Chloe said. Marinette looked at her with a half stern half curious look.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"He said that it's because of you," she said. "There's more, but I won't bother to tell you the rest. C'mon Sabrina!"

The both girls walked off, leaving Marinette confused, hurt, and defeated.

 **Adrien's P.O.V**

"Your father is inside waiting for you Adrien," Nathalie said when they pulled up in front of a resteraunt. I let out a sigh and walked into the building with my hand in my pocket. Father was sitting at a table next to the window so I went over to him and sat down. He looks so expressionless, geez!

"Adrien. I'm still mad at you about last night, but I am starting to forgive," Father said with a poker face.

"Okay, your point is?" I said and raised one brow. I learnt how to do that from Nino.

"I called you here so that we could talk as father and son, or man to man."

"About what?"

"Tell me all of it, and how you did it; I want to bond with my son," he said with a microscopic (really small) smile.

"Tell you what?" I asked. I knew very well what he was talking about, but I just want to hear his voice talking to me again. I like this feeling. It's been a really long time since we did this, I want to savor the moment because I'll never know when a time like this would happen again.

"About your girlfriend. How you met, confessed your feelings to her, and things about your relationship," he said. I smiled, but then I spaced out for a while. I first met her as Ladybug, when she fell from the sky and we got entangled in her yo-yo, and I fell in love with her after she saved Chloe and captured hundreds of akumas at once. "Whoever she is behind that mask, I love her." She started having feelings for me under the umbrella. When I found out her identity, and when I told her that I loved her in Chinese.

"She was the first friend I've ever had. She always put a smile on my face, and knocked some sense in me whenever I needed it. She's brave, talented, confident, and beautiful. She's the most perfect girlfriend and friend I've ever had, and she always will be," I said and looked down at my hands.

"Oh, she sounds like a wonderful person. You can invite her home for dinner with us sometime. But I have a question that usually a mother or best friend will ask; but I'm very curious as to what my son does. Have you two ever shared a kiss?" he asked. Blushing, I looked up at him, and he seemed really expectant to hear my answer.

"Y-yes, a couple of times I guess," I said and wished not to hear his father's response.

"That's my boy!" he said and reached across the table and ruffled my hair. Memories flooded into my mind, back to when were a whole family. He hadn't said those words in so long. I remember whenever he told me that, mom used to lift me off the floor and ruffle my hair, but now father has done it. He put his hand on my head, for the first time in years. I stared at him for a few seconds, remembering our past, and my eyes started to sting.

"Are you about to cry?"

I blinked hard to send them away, and got up to give him a hug. He returned it with a smile.

The meal arrived soon afterwards, and it tasted amazing. It's been a while since I was able to eat until I was completely filled. I've never told anyone before, but because I'm a model, Father always makes me eat very little so that I could keep my shape. Should I ask him to stop since we're in a good mood and setting?

"Father, do you mind increasing my diet? I don't like to feel empty."

"Sure, but I'll only increase it by 5% (five percent)."

"That's all I need, thank you Father," I said.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"Chloe is so low! It's obvious that she lied to me, Adrien barely talks to her!" Marinette said while pacing up and down in her bedroom. Alya sat on the floor and sighed.

"Well if you know that she lied, what do you plan to do other than walking up and down?" she asked while putting up her reddish brown hair into one. Marinette had started to wear hers out more often because she thinks that it adds to her look. She stopped, and looked down at her friend.

"I have an idea. It might not be much, but it does to me," Marinette said and sat down next to Alya to whisper her simple plan.

The Next Day

Nino and Adrien stood talking on the steps outside of their school about their upcoming vacation.

"I always go places, this year I want to stay home and live in my bedroom," Adrien said. Nino looked at him strangely, but his gaze focused on Alya as she was coming up to them with Marinette.

"Hey Adrien," she said with a small wave.

"Hi Princess," Adrien said and made her blush. Just then, Alya nudged her hard to let her know that Chloe was heading their way. Upon her nearing the four friends, Marinette stuck out her foot, and Chloe flew forward, landing on her stomach.

"Oh, Chloe! Sorry, I didn't see you coming, I was about to tie my shoes," Marinette said, but didn't offer the least amount of help.

"But you don't even have-" She paused when she saw that very conveniently, Marinette was wearing a pair of pink and white sneakers that were in fact untied. Adrien looked down at her, and with a shrug, walked over to Max, Kasier and Nathaniel who were talking about video games.

"DDAAADDDDYYYYYYYY!" Chloe screamed and ran off, already dialing her father's number. Poor man has to deal with that salty little…

Back to the Story.

The best friends high fived one another with a laugh, and walked off leaving poor Nino standing by himself.

Ms. Bustier walked into the classroom with a large smile on her face, a smile that all teachers have when they have a test or some other plan for the classroom. There was a small box in her hand, and she placed it on the desk.

"Good morning class, today I'm dividing you into pairs. In accordance to how you are seated, please come up one by one starting from the left side of the classroom and choose a slip of paper that has your group partner's name on it, and sit next to them. After that is finished, I would explain the project and what needs to be done. Understand?" she said. The students groaned, but followed the instructions. When they returned to their seats and opened their slips, sighs of dissatisfaction whistled through the air.

"WHAT?!" Alya gasped when she saw that she was partnered with none other than Chloe Burgeois. Marinette crossed her fingers that it was Adrien, but nope, she was stuck with Nathaniel Kurtzberg. (That's one strange name he has there.)

"I'm okay with this. I can live," she said with a fake smile plastered across her face. "Hey Adrien, who'd you get?"

"Lila Rossi."

Marinette turned red and turned around to take a good look at the brown-haired girl sitting in the back, and made a low growl. "She'd better keep her filthy hands off of MY man!"

Alya blushed and covered her friend's mouth before any other words could slip out. Adrien smiled to himself, thinking about how cute his Princess was, especially when she's jealous.

The teacher explained everything thoroughly, and gave them the rest of the morning to discuss their ideas.

 **Adrien's P.O.V.**

I really don't know what to say about this group project. Or even more about my partner. Lila needs to learn how to keep her hands to herself and not all over me.

"So Adrien, I guess we're partners for two weeks, huh?" she said and scooted across until our shoulders were almost touching. I slid across about three inches, but she still insisted on being all up in my personal bubble. I slid some more, but fell out of my seat and landed with a thud on the floor. I have a plan.

"OUCH! Help me, she pushed me off the bench and I've injured my precious body! Please, anyone, HeLp me, I can't get up!" I yelled. Lila reached out her hand to help me, but I refused.

She leaned over and whispered, "You better watch it Agreste, you're lucky you're hot and I like you."

I rolled my eyes as Marinette ran over to help me up and take me to the nurse's office. On the way I explained to her what I was doing, and she laughed. We didn't go to the nurse's office, so instead we went into the locker room to get some things for the project.

I looked around and remembered the time when I was sitting on the floor leaning on the locker and Marinette came and comforted me. I think that was when we kissed by accident.

"You know how Nathaniel likes you?" I asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Just remember that you're MY Princess," I said and put my hand on her blue-black hair.

"I will, my silly kitty," she said and stretched to put her hand on mine.

She has the most beautiful smile; well aside from my mom. I opened my locker and looked longingly at the picture of my mother and I stuck on the inside of the door.

"What are you thinking about that your face looks like that?" Marinette asked, then I noticed that she was staring directly at me.

"What? Oh, uh, nothing. Let's go to class now, I have my things," I said, "You go on without me, I have something else to see about."

"Okay, see you in class I guess," she said with a smile and walked away.

I walked back to my locker and stared inside. Among a few other photos of me, in the middle, the biggest and most beautiful one to me is a family photo. There were only two copies of it; one my mother has, and she gave me this one the night before her disappearance. I closed the door and leaned my head on it.

"I am still missing you so much mom, no matter what happens, I hope that you're happy wherever you are and that your son is still waiting for your safe return."

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Marinette sat down next to Nathaniel and placed her things on the table.

"Okay, since the topic we got is on the history of the Eiffel Tower, how about we split doing the research, and you can design the cover for our folder?" she asked while laying out her things.

"Fine then, but don't we have to decide together, and pool our research to combine it and ad in some stuff? How about I come over this evening?" he asked with a smile. Marinette looked down and fidgeted with her finger.

" _What would Adrien think? Oh, I just won't tell him, after all, it's just for the project,"_ she thought. "Sure, no problem; You can be there by six p.m, okay?" Nathaniel nodded. He opened his sketchbook and slid it across to her.

"This is just a little something I rushed for the project, I hope that you like it," he said and turned his head away with a blush. Marinette looked at it for a few seconds, and noticed a silhouette of two people with their noses touching, and they looked like Nathaniel and her. She coughed and pretended that she never saw it.

"I love the scenery, and the stars just look like they're shining with all their might in the sky! Did you know that it's one of my favorite monuments? I've had many memories there," she said, referring to the times she and Chat Noir had a good amount of fights there with akumatized people.

"Oh, really? How nice…" he said, a little hurt that she didn't notice the couple in the corner. She let out a small sigh and passed the book back to him.

LATER THAT DAY

"Evening mom and dad," Marinette said as she walked through the door with a yawn.

"Good evening sweetie, would you like anything to eat?" Sabine asked, a tray of pastries in hand.

"No thanks, I have to tidy my bedroom a little, a friend is coming over later to work on a project," Marinette said and ran up to her attic bedroom. She packed away her fabrics, and put all of her designs in the closet, and one was put on the mannequin. She lay down on her daybed and sighed.

"Now I'm hungry," she said to herself. She walked back downstairs and took a slice of apple pie and some orange juice. Marinette sat on the balcony and was about to take a bite out of her pie when a certain kitty landed on the rails.

"Hey princess, just came to check up on you," he said and walked over to her.

"There's such thing as a front door you know," Marinette said, annoyed that he interrupted her afternoon snack. "Well I'm doing just fine, so I'll see you tomorrow."

Chat tilted his head to the left and looked at her as she sipped at her juice. He knew that Nathaniel was supposed to come over, but didn't know what time he would arrive. Of course he trusted Marinette, but the person he didn't trust was Nathaniel; the Evillustrator.

"Okay, see you tomorrow," he sighed and left. "But don't worry, I'll check on you later."

"Ah yes, finally!" she said and took a bite into the pie. The apple slices inside were still warm, and the cinnamon flavored crust almost made her melt. The afternoon breeze was cool, and the sky was blue. The birds flew across the sky and the trees danced to their song, and before long, her eyes closed.

"MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG! WHERE ARE YOUUU!" Sabine yelled, running up the stairs. She looked all over the room, then went up to the balcony, only to see her daughter in some awkward position about to break her neck in her sleep. "Marinette, wake up sweetie, your friend is waiting downstairs," she said and received no answer. "Marinette, wake up please." There was only one more thing to do. She tickled Marinette's sides, making her squirm and smile.

"Stop it Adriennn, you're making me laugh!"

Sabine's eyes widened and she smiled, then continued tickling her. Once again, Marinette started to laugh, and she opened her eyes.

"Mom!"

"Go on downstairs, your friend is waiting to work on the project,'' she said. Marinette flew up and went down to her room along with her mother who then left. She took a quick shower and put on a pink sweatshirt with a ladybug on it, and a pair of black jeans, then hooked her hair into one. She went downstairs and met Nathaniel who was seated on the sofa looking through his sketchbook.

"Um, hey, you can come upstairs now," she said shyly and led him up.

"So, where do we begin?" he asked, completely unsure what to do.

"Well I can show you the information that I gathered, and we could compare, edit them on my computer and print it. Did you bring the folder?" she asked.

"Yeah, I chose a blue one since I didn't know what color you would prefer."

"Oh, blue is just fine, it doesn't really matter, it's the content that truly matters," Marinette said. She looked through his pages while he went through hers. Since they found no faults, they took turns typing it out on the computer and printed it. Sabine popped her head through the trap-door with a tray of cookies and milk on it.

"Would you kids like a little snack before you finish?" she asked and they nodded. She put the tray on the desk and went back down. Nathaniel picked up one of the chocolate-chip cookies and gave it to her.

"This is a nice room, so airy and big. Almost like a miniature apartment. I dodn't know that you were so talented when it comes to clothes," he said, getting up to look around.

"Oh, thanks. The picture you showed me at school, can I see it? I want to make sure that it fits in the folder properly," she said. He opened his bag and took it out. He looked at the silhouette in the corner and sighed.

"What's wrong, why the sad look?"

"You know that feeling when you really care for someone but they have absolutely no idea how much you do? When don't know what feelings they've felt towards them and how much heartache you've had because of them? One small sign I try to show them through one drawing, but it goes unnoticed. That's how I feel," he blurted out and suddenly looked miserable.

Marinette stood awkwardly, knowing fully who he was talking about. Her. She felt guilty and like he pierced a knife through her heart. He stood near the window and looked outside with a sour face. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Nathaniel, I didn't know how much-"

"OH, well then, sorry to interrupt," Chat Noir said from the rooftop entrance.


	12. My Heart Fluttered

Chapter 12

Marinette nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw her boyfriend looking down at her, shooting daggers from his eyes. This had to have been the worst possible timing in history. She was about to unwrap her arms from around Nathaniel, but was shocked to feel that he had firmly gripped her arms, preventing her from moving them. He was strong, and showed no signs of letting go.

Chat cocked his head and raised his brow. This feeling, a feeling of fire raging throughout his entire body made him squirm. Nathaniel looked up at him with a new confidence. Marinette was his crush and he wanted her for his own. He couldn't allow this cat hero to have her. She stood helpless, not yet sure what to do.

"Let go of her," Chat said in the calmest way possible, but Nathaniel didn't budge. Taken aback by Nathaniel's persistence, he launched himself out of the building and landed on the other side. Running to the park, he hid behind one of the trees and de-transformed. He slid down the trunk of the tree and sat in the darkness with his head down. Plagg sat on his shoulder with a groan.

"Camemberrrtttt" he whined then pay down. Adrien didn't hear and looked up at the moon with a deep sigh. He got up suddenly and ran towards his girlfriend's home. Without a single word he darted up the stairs and poked his head into the bedroom then cross when he saw Marinette and Nathaniel sitting facing one another on the floor with the project spread between them.

They were punching holes into the pages so that it could later be tied together with red and green string. The atmosphere was awkward between them, but they still continued in silence. Adrien continued to look at the pair and decided that he'd remain there until they were done, just to be safe.

A half hour passed, and they were finally finished. They had decided earlier to get the project done as soon as possible.

"Well that's done," Marinette said with a small smile. Nathaniel stared deeply into her royal blue eyes and boldly grabbed her hand. Adrien flinched, but refrained himself from making any sudden movements or sounds. Marinette bit her lip and yanked her hand from the red haired boy in front of her.

"That's enough Nathaniel. I don't know what's gotten into you tonight, but I don't like it. This isn't the friend I know, and I'd really appreciate it if you snap out of your fantasy. You known that Adrien and I are dating, yet you like this? I really hope that in future we aren't paired for projects. Don't take my words to heart, I'm just trying to nip this in the bud," Marinette blurted out in a stern voice.

Nathaniel's mouth moved to say somwthing, but remained speechless. She was right. What was he thinking? What had gotten into him that night to do what he had done? He stared rumbly at the floor.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just that my feelings for you got a little out of hand for a some time," he began and but the corner of his top listened. "Its been a while since I've liked you, but I guess I couldn't end my feelings even when you and Adrien started dating. I apologize, I'll try to hold myself back next time, it's just a little hard for me," he confessed, looking red. Her expression softened when she saw his eyes beginning to tear up. She remembered how she was when she had a crush on Adrien and partially understood him. Feelings weren't always easy to control, and theh were hard to stop.

She stepped close to him and wrapped him in a warm embrace. "It's okay, I understand how you feel. Let's not allow this to bother our friendship in future, okay? "

He nodded sorrowfully and she let go. Just as she let go, a small surge of energy took him over, and he gently held her hands in his. They looked at one another and Marinette felt herself blush a little. His hands were warm and a part of her wanted the moment to last longer.

"I have one request of you, this is definitely my last chance to do this, but just this once might help me to bury my feelings," he said nervously. Marinette nodded. She didn't know what he wanted, but approved. Nathaniel leaned forward and have her a peck on her cheeks. Her heart was racing at that moment, and he shyly looked away.

Just at that moment, Adrien who couldn't hold himself back any longer, climbed quickly into the room. They both stood shocked because who knew how long Adrien was there looking at them. He took a deep inhale and put his hand around Nathaniel's shoulders.

"Keep away from her." He said icily. His behaviour all that night wasn't at all like himself, but he liked the feeling of power and protection he held as a loving boyfriend. Marinette was his and no one else's. Him and Nathaniel both went downstairs and headed to the park.

Marinette sat on the floor and buried her head in her hands. Tikki flew out from her hiring place and hovered next to her friend.

"Oh Tikki, I don't know what to do! Tonight was all over the place! I wonder how long Adrien was in here? How much did he see? He might not say anything tomorrow about tonight and that's what I'm afraid of."

Tikki herself didn't know what to say. "Maybe it's best we wait till tomorrow and you two can talk about it."

Marinette and nodded. She changed into her pyjamas and climbed into her bed. Her mother might also have questions tomorrow about Adrien coming over when he knew that she was working on her project.

"Uuggghhh" she groaned and put her pillow over her face.


	13. Silence is best

Chapter 13

Adrien and Nathaniel walked to the park in silence. Of course Adrien was furious, but he didn't exactly express all of his anger. He had dragged Nathaniel out of Marinette's house, but didn't have the slightest idea what to say to him. For a few minutes they sat quietly and shifted uncontrollably.

"It's okay Adrien, I'll back away. I understand, I should give you two your space, and I will now. Let's all just stay friends, okay?" he said softly with his head down.

"Okay, let's not allow this to become a problem in future, " Adrien said with a smile. Nathaniel nodded and got up to leave.

"Well, it's pretty late now, I think I should begin to head home now, " he said. Adrien agreed. After bidding one another good night, they parted ways.

(At Adrien's house)

Adrien got home cold and shivering. His father was away on a business trip, so that was one problem out of the way at the moment. Nathalie and Gorilla both ran down the stairs looking worried, and angry.

"Adrien Agreste, its nearly midnight, you know that you're supposed to be at home by ten, where we're you?!" Nathalie asked sternly.

"I would've gotten home earlier, I just wanted to take my time tonight so I took another route to get home, " he lied with a blank expression.

"Just be glad that your father isn't home. Hurry up and take a bath, you must be cold, and I'll bring up your dinner soon, " she said. Adrien was just like a son to her, but she knew her boundaries.

"It's okay, I'm a little tired so I think I'll skip dinner, " Adrien said and slowly made his way up the stairs.

He sat heavily on his bed and took off his shirt. Plagg flew out and lay next to him. Although he didn't really do much that day, he was dead beat. After letting out a deep sigh, Adrien got up to go take a shower.

He came back out wearing a black sweater with ladybugs written in front, and a pair of dark blue sweatpants. Plagg was asleep so that meant he didn't have to go downstairs for a piece of camembert cheese. He pulled the hoodie over his fluffy hair and put his hands into the pockets.

The next morning, Nathalie pounded on Adrien 's door because it was late and he hadn't come out yet. He suddenly flew up from his blankets, jolted from his sleep by the noise, and made his way to the door. He opened it and Nathalie froze to see the half asleep boy in front of her, still in pajamas.

"Adrien!" she exclaimed and his halfway closed eyes opened.

"I'm not feeling well today so I think I'll stay at home and rest, " he said quietly. She looked at him confused, but didn't say anything. Adrien Agreste? Missing school? Only because he wasn't well, so she simply nodded once and left.

Adrien closed the door and slowly walked over to his bed. He felt really bad for lying, but he just couldn't go to school with the sour mood he was in. He didn't know what to say about Marinette after last night, and was hurt when he saw her blushing towards Nathaniel, and the sparkle in her eyes bothered him. He pulled the covers over his face and drifted into sleep.

(At school)

Marinette waited outside for Adrien to arrive and hadn't realized how long she was waiting until the bell had rung. Nino had come back into the country and was ready to meet his best friend, but was disappointed when he didn't come.

"Where's Adrien?" Alya asked before class begun.

"I-I don't know," was Marinette's short response. She knew that he would have been mad but didn't expect him to stay at home because of her. She walked over to Nathaniel who was talking to Kasier and Max about a new game that recently came out and asked him if he knew why Adrien was absent.

"No; wait, he's absent?!"

Marinette nodded. "What did he say to you last night?"

"Not much. Afterwards he just headed home. "

"Oh. Okay, I'll call him. " She dialed his number, but he didn't pick up.

"Hi, this is Adrien Agreste, I'm busy right now so please leave a message if it's important!" went his voice message. The thought that he may be ignoring her crossed his mind, but deep down she knew he wouldn't do such a thing. Just in case, she asked Nino to try calling him.

"I already did, but he isn't picking up. What's that dude up to?"

Class began and the day dragged on. After what seemed like several hours, it was finally lunch break. Marinette ran outside and hid behind a hedge.

"Tikki, spots on!" She quickly transformed and yo-yo'ed (idk, is that a word?) herself up onto a building. She was determined to find out the reason why Adrien wasn't at school, and made her way to his home. Luckily, one of his windows were opened so she perched herself on its edge and looked inside. There, lying on his bed and wrapped snugly in his blanket was Adrien fast asleep.

"He's... sleeping? Oh my goodness, don't tell me that my little cinnamon roll is sick!" she thought and allowed herself into the bedroom. Quietly, she ran up to his bed and felt his forehead. "It's cool so he's not sick, then why did he stay at home? That's not like him to skip school. " she thought. Unsure about what he'd have said that day or if he was mad at her, she decided to take advantage of the situation.

She de-transformed and lay next to him, their noses almost touching. "This feels so wrong, but I'll do it anyway, " she thought. Hesitating a little, she reached up and rested her hand on his ruffled blonde hair, then combed her fingers through the front, enjoying its silkiness. Of course she felt like a creep, but she didn't care. After a few minutes, she closed her eyes.

Not much later, Adrien stretched his legs amd was about to stretch his arms when he felt someone beside him. He opened his eyes and froze when he saw Marinette laying beside him. Confused, he stared at her for a few seconds when her eyes suddenly opened.

"ADRIEN!" she halfway yelled and rolled off the bed. Tikki let out a small giggle. He got up and looked at her lying on the floor, still not sure if she was actually there or if he was still dreaming.

"My Lady. " he said in a deep raspy voice. Marinette's eyes widened. His morning voice, his messy hair and his red cheeks made her brush heavily. He reached out his hand and helped her up. She gasped when he pulled her in for a hug. He was glad to see her right there next to him.

"Adrien, I'm sorry about last night, it was only momentary, my heart fluttered only for a while, it just happened, I'm so sorry and I-" he cut her off from her rant.

"It's okay, I'm not mad at you anymore. I shouldn't have reacted so strongly, my jealousy got the best of me. But I trust you, I trust that you'll stay loyal to me." she smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Why did you skip school you naughty kitty?" she asked when they let go. He paused for a moment and let out a sigh.

"Truth is, today is my Mother's birthday, " he said and hung his head. "This used to be one of the most exciting days of the year. No matter what day of the week her birthday fell on, my father and I always stayed at home and we'd all cook together. It mightn't sound like much fun to you, but it was always special to me because we were all together. Then we'd bake a cake and decorate it. I remember that was always her favorite part, to decorate it especially. She'd always tell me that she didn't need birthday present, that I was the best gift she'd ever received, " he said and tears began to roll down his cheeks.

With tears in her own eyes, Marinette hugged him. He placed his face on her shoulders and cried even harder.

"I-it just isn't the same without her. "

Sorry for the short chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I have to use my father's phone to post and I only have a limited time with it, so please bear with me Enjoy your vacations :) 


End file.
